Preschool
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: The gang go into a mysterious portal and find themselves in a parallel universe were they are still kids! Fancharacters accepted. Rated T just in case. Please
1. Prologue: Entry

Preschool: A Sonic the Hedgehog story

Prologue: Entry

Sonic looked at Silver incredulously, "You what?" "I found a note to Blaze from me on my pillow this morning, I never wrote it, and Blaze had never seen it. We checked the security cameras that Knuckles told us to install, there was this weird bluish grey portal over my bed a point during the night, the note dropped out of it."

Shadow frowned, "I think we should investigate." "How? It appeared when I was asleep." Blaze cuffed Silver around the head, "We stay up then." "Okay okay!" Silver said, rubbing his head were Blaze had cuffed him.

--

The portal hung there like something wreathed of smoke. "Let's go then." Said Blaze. "It might not be stable..." Started Tails, but Blaze had already jumped in. They all followed. Big was the only one who hadn't come.

--

Shadow heard a miriad of small voices, "Is he alive?" "Why does he look like you Shad?" "Were did he come from?" "Shouldn't we be seeing if he's okay?" "Excuse me please." Shadow froze, that voice... "I don't want to!" "You move for Maria now." Growled a voice, like a miniature version of his own.

He opened his eyes, there stood a younger Maria in front of him, there was also a younger version of himself and everyone else, the younger version of himself and Sonic were tussling. Shadow found himself chuckling, "Get the Faker." The little Maria shook her head. "You're like just like Shadow. Why do you both call Sonic a Faker? It isn't nice. Stop fighting you two!" The younger Shadow stood with his head hung down guiltily, "Sorry Maria."

"You still amaze me Shadow, you answer only to that girl, won't take orders from anyone else. And yet you say you're the ultimate life form. Maria? Would you ask him to give me his lunch and call me Prince Sonic?" Asked Sonic, a younger Amy hugged Sonic hard, smiling as if hugging her favorite plushie. Maria laughed, "No. I can't do that. Who are you?" She asked Shadow curiously, all the children went quiet and looked at him expectantly.

"My name is Shadow." "Good! Shadow can call you the faker then." Said the young Sonic happily. "No you won't! Either of you! Come with us to the school Mr. Shadow." "You don't need to call me Shadow Maria." Said Shadow quietly.

"Do you come from an alternate dimension?" Piped up the young Tails in a squeaky voice. "Yes we do." There were Sonic and the others. Both Amy's gasped, "I never knew I looked that adorable!" "I'm going to look that good?! WOW!" Maria laughed, "Why don't you come to the school house? We can talk there." "Why isn't there an older Maria with you?" Asked a younger Silver curiously.

"She died in our dimension." Said Shadow quietly, not looking at them. He was surprised when he felt warm arms hug him around his middle, he looked down, Maria was hugging him, "I'm sorry for you Shadow. Come on! As long as you're here I'll be your Maria as best I can." "You already act like her." Said Shadow smiling, not noticing the tear that slipped from his eye.

Maria smiled, "Really?" "Yeah." "THE MASTER EMERALD!" Screamed a younger Knuckles and the older Knuckles at the same time, they both dived for it and pulled it away from a young Nazo who glared at them and stuck out his tongue. "I was only looking at it and you attack me! You're always too overprotective of that relic Knuckles!" "RELIC?!"

Both Sonic's shook their heads. "Knucklehead." They looked at each other. "I already like you!" They both said. Maria giggled. "You are both the same person, of course you'd like yourself!" Sonic and... Sonic I guess... both raised an eyebrow. This made Maria giggle even harder. "Sonic, how thick do you have to be?"

Maria was laughing now, "Yes, you definitely are like Shadow! What am I talking about... you ARE Shadow!" She hugged him again, suddenly two young children ran over, one was a hedgehog and the other was a hawk. The hedgehog had pale orange fur with zaps of white shaped like lightning bolts all over, and futuristic looking boots with swirly violet runes that glowed against jet black. The hawk was white with golden eyes and an orange and crimson version of Jet's boots.

Maria smiled, "What is it Solo? And why is Elysees with you? I thought he'd already gone inside." Solo, the hedgehog shook his head, "No. Elysees found some other people." Said Solo, his brown eyes not showing any surprise about the group of older heroes.

"Oh!" "And Prof. Gerald wants us back at the schoolhouse now." "Okay." Said Maria, she turned and clapped her hands, the kids looked at her, "Recess is over! Time to head back. Shadow, can you make sure no one tries to escpae?" "Oh I'll make sure alright." Said Shadow eyeing them all.


	2. Chapter 1: Gerald and Maria

Chapter 1: Prof. Gerald and Maria

The schoolhouse was only one room, but it was a HUGE room. There were lots of kids standing all around the room. Proffessor Gerald turned, then he smiled, "So this is the Shadow from the world my dear Maria came from!" "What do you mean?" Asked the younger Maria.

Gerald smiled and pulled someone forward, it was the Maria that Shadow had loved on the ARK. She smiled, "SHADOW!" She ran forward and hugged him tightly. Shadow was smiling and hugging her back. A golden hedgehog came forward. A young hedgehog came forward, she had silver highlights on her head, and black ones on her arms and ankles. She bowed.

"I am Razor." Maria smiled and pulled Razor closer, Razor had sky blue eyes. "I was transported here for some reason when I was visiting Razor, and it appears she's in this world too!" Said Maria, beaming. "And for some reason, in this world, you weren't created by Grandpa, you were born in the middle of a atomic storm a little way off from here!" Said Maria. Shadow blinked, rather confused.

Maria laughed, "I'll introduce you to all the children! They're all such angels!" "To you they are." Said Razor, frowning a little, "To each other... only some of them are angels all the time Maria, others are only angels to you." "Like who?" Asked Maria, genuinely interested.

"Scourge, he's being an idiot to Pamilyn at the moment." "Pamilyn? What is that bully doing to her?" They were confronted with a younger Kendan the chameleon. "He's teasing her about her birds." "Birds? The Pamilyn we know doesn't have any." Said Silver.

Maria decided to explain before Razor could, "In this world Pamilyn was abandoned by her family, she was pretty badly injured, she doesn't talk a lot, she has three birds, she mostly talks to them, a cockatiel, and two parakeets." "Budgies." Corrected Razor, "That's another name for them, if you were to say the full title for that it's budgerigars." Explained Maria.

"Oh I see." Then Razor grinned at Knuckles and Silver, "Besides Kendan, you two are her only friends." "What?" "Yup. Let's go over there before Kendan breaks Scourge's arm." They heard a yelp as they got closer, there were two seperate cages, one was empty, the other held two little birds. The cockatiel was on Pamilyn's shoulder. Scourge had his arm bent behind his back, Kendan held it, a very angry look on his face, he used his other hand to keep Scourge in a one-handed headlock.

"You apologize to her now!" "Why should I apologize to the little freak? Her parents probably abandoned her because of her looks!" Pamilyn burst into tears. "And she's a crybaby to boot!" "You take that back!" The fist of the younger Knuckles was in Scourge's face, he gulped, "I..I take it back."

"Good." Knuckles and Silver stood on either side of Pamilyn, the cockatiel preened the fur on her head and she reached up to stroke it's feathers. A younger Amy had one of the parakeets on her wrist. "Pamilyn, are you okay?" Asked Maria, Pamilyn looked up, "I am." "Not. Scourge, you go to my Grandfather, now!" Said Maria. Scourge stalked off sulkily.

"He's not bad all the time. It's just to Pamilyn." Said A younger Blaze. "Why?" "She likes the pets and doesn't really talk a lot." Said Elysees. "What?" "She takes care of all the class pets and takes more care of them than herself or her work." Piped up the younger Sonic. (Okay, the younger versions of the characters (if their older counterpart isn't there) are going to have their names spelt normally, but the older ones will have their names capitalized, 'kay?)

"What are the class pets?" Asked Rouge curiously, eyeing the birds. "Oh the birds aren't class pets, they belong to Pamilyn. The class pets are a snake, I think it's a grass snake, an iguana, a hamster, a rabbit, and a ferret." "Can't trust ferrets." Said a younger version of Nack the weasel fingering the trigger for his toy gun.

"Nack! What did Grandfather say about guns in class?" "It's a toy! Don't take it away!" Wailed Nack.

"Fine, just no pulling that trigger!" "Fine." It turned out to be math class, the "visitors" sat at the back of the class. Jet was toying with the Babylon control box while the others all read things or just sat and thought.

"And don't any of you forget that tomorrow is the talent show!" They all nodded, "I have my piece ready!" Called out half a dozen voices. Gerald smiled. "Of course you do. And I can't wait to hear or see what you have to show."

"Bye Mr.!" Was what most of them called Pamilyn however, wasn't done, she walked around the classroom, feeding all the pets, the snake was draped lazily around her neck, eating a tidbit she held up to it.

The birds flew around the room saying in their parrot voices, "Goodbye! Goodbye! No picking or you get spankings! Good bye!" Pamilyn smiled for the first time they'd seen her. She whistled and held out her wrist, all three birds landed on it. "Into your cages now." They flew off and fell on the food in their dishes. Pamilyn closed the cage door. Knuckles, Silver, and Kendan walked over to her. "Time to go home sis." Said Knuckles.

KNUCKLES, who had been drinking almost choked, "Sis?" He asked MARIA. "Yes, in this world your family adopted her and Kendan, who was also abandoned. Silver who's parents died, was also adopted into your family. Blaze was adopted by Tikal's family."

"Tikal is alive in this world?" "Yes. Let's go now." They all stood up. Pamilyn was putting some things in her backpack, "What is that Pamilyn?" Asked Knuckles, trying to peek over her shoulder, "No peeking! It's for the talent show." "Oh fine then." "Good." She picked up her backpack, it looked a little heavy, Pamilyn's muscles stood out visibly. "I'll carry that." Kendan took it and swung it onto his back, he seemed able to handle it easily. "Oh, thank you Kendan."

Kendan's face went a little red, "Uh...your welcome Pamilyn." MARIA giggled, "They have crushes on each other, it's cute." They followed them, Gerald was putting a coat on, and having a little trouble, suddenly someone helped him put it on, "Oh, thank you Shadow." SHADOW said, "Your welcome Professor."

They saw Pamilyn about to put headphones on, "Oh come on! Can't we talk on the way home for once?" Asked Silver. Pamilyn shook her head smiling, "I want to listen to my music before we get home and you guys put on your rock music." "Oh come on! It's not bad, you're always listening to Metal, Evanescence isn't that good a band compared to some of the ones we listen to." "Excuse me, we all have our preferences." Said Pamilyn.

"Are you insulting Motorhead?" Asked Kendan, pulling out an iPod. "I don't know why Lara-li and Wynmatcher allow those four iPods, they're young children and they had never heard of a school until I started it, so they'll be graduating later than any other children."

"I'm not insulting Motorhead." "Fine." "How about you sing one of your songs for us?" "Yeah, the one that Jet seems to think is your theme."

"You mean Bring me to Life?" "Yeah." "Oh come on!" "Do it." "Fine you pusher. Here I go then.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

(All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me)

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)

Don't let me die here

(There must be something more)

Bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside)

Bring me to life"

Knuckles grinned, "Nice!" "You doing that for the talent show?" "No, I'm going to be singing Going under and one other song. What are you guys doing?" Knuckles rumaged around in his backpack, "Mom wants me to sing a duet." "A duet? With who?" Pamilyn was laughing.

Knuckles went red in the face, "Rouge." He mumbled. KNUCKLES' eyes went wide, "ROUGE?! A DUET WITH ROUGE?!" Thankfully, the children didn't hear him. "What song would you two be doing?" Asked Silver. "No idea." "Well you'll have to choose fast." Said Kendan. "I know." Said Knuckles miserably. "Well while you figure that out... Silver, what are you going to do?"

"Mum and Dad want me to sing a duet with Blaze." "Why is everyone doing duets?" Asked Kendan, "Are you?" "No. I'm playing a fast violin piece in the show." Soon they were talking about who was before or after who. "Crazy the Squirrel is after me." "Crazy? She's the one with the red hair and brown eyes right? And the happy-go-lucky-always-optimistic attitude?" Asked Knuckles.

"Yeah. She's singing some song by a band called The Beetles, I think it's called We Can Work it out?" "We can work it out? How in the world is she going to pull off a guy's voice?" Asked Silver, interested. Pamilyn shrugged, "She's a pretty good mimic." "I know that, but a guy's voice? I'm sure she can't do that!"

"You should have heard her imitate The White Stripes, she did it so well you'd have thought Jack White or whatever his name is was there." Said Kendan.

SHADOW looked at MARIA, "Are they always like that?" "Oh yeah, they're kids. We were once, remember how inquisitive you were?" "I wasn't like that!" Said Shadow indignantly. "No, you were always needlessly serious."

"It was not needlessly!" "You say." "That's just how I am!" "I know." "Then why are you saying it was needless?" "To tease you." "Okay who took Maria? This HAS to be an imposter." Said SHADOW playfully. "You took me." Said MARIA solemly, all of them burst out laughing at the baffled look on SHADOW's face.

"Come on in!" Said Lara-li. "You all look hungry. And my! Some of you look like the children from the school!" Knuckles explained to her while Pamilyn left the room, Kneecaps had started crying.

"Thanks Pamilyn!" Called Wynmatcher over his shoulder as he walked into the room, "Hello!" He enthusiastically shook all their hands and they all, to keep up the tradition, introduced themselves. "You came just in time!" He said after he heard their story, "Tomorrow, in honor of the magnificent performance we know the kids will put on we're going to have a family reunion, Locke willl be here too, Archimedes managed to persuade him. And it's going to be lots of fun!"

Silver and Kendan looked excited. "Tikal, Blaze, and a girl called Crazy are coming over too." "Crazy? Why her?" Asked Kendan, looking puzzled. "Because recently Tikal was attacked by some bullies from the school, didn't know when to stop, Crazy managed to save Tikal." "How? She doesn't have any powers." Said Silver.

"Actually she does." "What powers then?" "How about you ask her tomorrow?" Asked Wynmatcher. "Now, would you please set up target practice things? Young Amy Rose and her cousin Rob o' the Hedge are coming too. And before YOU kids ask, Tikal asked me to invite them." "Fine..." Mumbled Knuckles, he had wanted a FAMILY ONLY party. And now there were lots of others coming, including the school weirdo (she was considered that by most kids) Crazy the Squirrel.

"Is this good Wynmatcher?" "It's excellent!" Said Wynmatcher examining their work. "Absolutely spectacular!" "Thanks."

"Now it's time for snacks!" Called Pamilyn vaulting out of the house and landing standing on Wynmatcher's shoulders, he fell over, but she jumped off him, flipped, and landed on the ground, "Can you not do that Pamilyn? Please? You always catch me by surprise so I can't prepare for it!"

"Okay.. I'll give warning."

The "warning" came next morning. They were going to go to the talent show (school was off for the day, it would be instead dedicated to the talent show) and they heard, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!" Pamilyn did as she had done the other day, she vaulted off Wynmatcher this time and flipped, instead of landing though, Kendan caught her, his face went bright red, and she was surprised, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you were were I was going to land." "Th...that's okay!" Stammered Kendan, putting her down hurriedly.

**Authoress note: And that is the end of that chapter, got any ideas for what kind of songs Silver and Knuckles should sing with Rouge and Blaze? Please let me know. I've got everything mapped out except that. **

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply... blah blah blah...**


	3. Chapter 2: Talent show

Chapter 2: Talent show

They met Blaze and Tikal on the way, there were two more people with them, a butterfly and a squirrel. The squirrel grinned and the butterfly smiled shyly. Tikal made introductions, first she introduced the butterfly, who did not seem to like the attention. "This is Naiya Tenshiro, but we all call her Loto, she likes picking lotos you see." The squirrel was grinning madly and she piped up, "Her name means diamond of the white sky!"

"That's lovely." Said Pamilyn smiling at her. Naiya went red in the face, Knuckles looked at her curiously. "I've never seen you before, and if you're a butterfly where are your wings?" Blaze stepped in before Naiya got more embarrased, "She can shrink them. She's new to the school, Crazy met her yesterday." "Crazy?" "Yeah, I'm Crazy Squirrel." Said the squirrel grinning like she knew something they didn't. Kendan asked her if she did, before she could say anything Naiya said, "Oh she's always like that."

"Yeah, and Naiya can kick some serious butt! I met her yesterday and she was being picked on by Scourge and his cronies, you know those two ravens, the bear and that fox who always hang out with him? Yeah, she tried to avoid conflict for awhile, then Scourge went over the line and BAM! Straight into a wall! A girl after my own heart." Said Crazy, then added as an afterthought, "If I was her I'd go for captain of the gym team." Naiya mumbled something.

At the school everyone was out back in the stadium that had been set up, there was a huge stage in the middle. Knuckles looked apprehensive. "Did you figure out what to sing?" Asked Silver, Knuckles shook his head, "Rouge called last night and said she did."

At that moment Rouge appeared by them, "Come on Knuckie! I've got to get you aquanted with the song! Someone else is going to help us sing it too." Before Knuckles could be alarmed, she dragged him off. MARIA looked at SHADOW, "Poor Knuckles." SHADOW nodded, "Rouge is going to give him hell." ROUGE looked over at them with a slight frown, "And what's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing......" "Yeah right." But she left them alone.

Professor Gerald stood up, "Welcome all, today, the kids are going to give us a talent show." Everyone started applauding. "Naiya Tenshiro will tell us what everyone is going to do."

Everyone looked at the white butterfly with her black hair and emerald green eyes. She had on a light blue tight shirt, a green poncho with darker green tips to match her eyes (it didn't cover her shoulders or neck), knee-hight trousers that didn't cover her ankles, a bandana that was light yellow, and her pink shoes and wristwarmers. The gloves were pink, the soles of her shoes were white, as were her socks. She swallowed nervously, seeming to shrink, Gerald smiled kindly at her and handed her the microphone. She cleared her throat again and then said, referring to a list, "First is Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the bat, and Demon the raven singing a song called Fake it by a band called Seether." As soon as she said this, she covered her ears, Crazy had managed to find out what everyone was doing and gave Naiya a warning for which songs she would want to cover her ears on.

Rouge was smiling, Knuckles looked frantic, and Demon didn't look at all bothered. The song shocked most of the parents and delighted quite a few of the kids, it had some VERY explicit lyrics, something their parents didn't usually allow them to listen to. Knuckles didn't sing a word, only played instruments. Demon and Rouge were the singers. At the end they got applause and Naiya uncovered her ears.

She looked at the list again, "Next is Kendan the chameleon playing a fiddle." Pamilyn smiled encouragingly at him as he took the stage with his fiddle. He played rapidly, but very well, he had been practising for ages, and it showed. He grinned with pleasure at the applause he received, took a bow, and went off the stage. Naiya again refered to her list. "Crazy the Squirrel and Devan the fox, playing a song called Fading like a flower by Dancing DJ vs Roxette..... at least I think that's it." People laughed and Naiya blushed as Crazy took the stage with a grey fox who had green hair and brown eyes, and was smiling at her.

At the end of her performance, Crazy asked Naiya for the microphone, which she had taken away, then said, "And if you want to see how well I did in comparison to the original version, I sent all families the song in an e-mail." People laughed as she disappeared, and then emerged hauling a protesting grey echidna with green eyes and dark purple ringlets on his dreadlocks. Naiya consulted the list. "Harrison Goratchi singing Remedy by Seether."

Harrison looked at Crazy with an accusatory stare. She grinned and said something, he exploded. "YOU WHAT?!" Crazy took away the microphone tutting while the crowd laughed, "Now now Harrison! Sing like a good boy for these good people!" He sighed and shot her a venemous glare before taking the microphone. He held the stand that supported the microphone and Crazy started the music.

Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me

And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see

It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you

My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know it's me you fear

If you want me hold me back

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail

And so we go back to the remedy

Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie

And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"

I don't need a friend, I need to mend so far away

So come sit by the fire and play a while, but you can't stay too long

It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for pleasure

I see my heart explode, it's been eroded by the weather here

If you want me hold me back

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail

And so we go back to the remedy

Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie

And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail

And so we go back to the remedy

Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie

And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"

Hold your eyes closed, take me in

Hold your eyes closed, take me in

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail

And so we go back to the remedy

Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie

And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail

And so we go back to the remedy

Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie

And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"

Harrison sang this all leaning forward slightly holding the microphone forward while he sang. An echidna who was dark purple with grey ringlets on his dreadlocks and yellow eyes stood abruptly and went outside.

Harrison's eyes widened as he saw this. Then he quickly went off-stage as people applauded and Crazy followed him. Jet and his team did an areal performance with their extreme gear which got applause. Silver sang Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold, and then there were only tricks and comical renditions from other students. Crazy appeared again and again in quite a few of these. At the end, Kendan was proclaimed the winner, he blushed furiously when Pamilyn kissed him on the cheek. The audience laughed.

**Authoress note: Next is the party the party the party party party! Awesome.**

**Disclaimer: You know what she owns, and you know what she doesn't, thanks for the fancharacter to....... I forget what you're name is, sorry. :(**

**Authoress: Sadly, I've forgotten too! It's a sin! Please remind me!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 3: Hello and goodbye

**Chapter 3: Hello and goodbye**

The older versions of the children finally found the location of a portal, and after a hasty good bye, they left before it closed. Pamilyn missed SILVER, he had been very very nice to her, and the way he sometimes acted acquired she found slightly sweet. But they went back to their daily routine... quite a few missed their older counterparts though, especially Maria.

Professor Gerald one day hurt himself and they got a substitute, Mr. Larva, a huge caterpillar, and they didn't know his first name, and he told them to call him Larva, some students felt sick at this and ran out to "an appointment", in reality, they were going to vomit, then recover and go home, saying they were sent home early, their parents wouldn't question, seeing their child looked slightly sick. The children who DID stay though enjoyed themselves immensely, Crazy moved around making friends easily and introducing Naiya to her friends, there was a bat named Zeke who it turned out was very popular and had helped Crazy and Devian find their way around on their first arrival at the school, he was a drummer, and he enjoyed finding loopholes in the school rules, Professor Gerald would get slightly peeved about it, but Larva didn't mind, which endeared him to the children.

He also devised something they had never had before, power gym. He had learned some of the children in the class had powers and so he decided that they would all brawl with each other, Ivy, who had healing powers, and her close friend Quartz who also had healing powers, but on a different level, would heal any serious wounds that were inflicted by accident.

Crazy was paired with Harrison who had sung Remedy at the talent show, this was the first day of school he'd appeared again, his shirt billowed slightly as usual, and he looked fine, but Crazy threw a punch and it caught him in the arm, the punch was light and shouldn't have hurt him but he winced and clutched it, she immediately pulled him into the hallway and made sure the teacher hadn't seen. Then she removed his shirt before he could protest, her eyes widened in pity at all the cuts, scars, and bruises that covered his upper body, his neck had a twisting black snake tattoo on it too, something it had never had on the night of the talent show.

Crazy ran her fingers lightly over his wounds, he flinched slightly, but said nothing, squirrel and echidna were quiet until she finished then she said, "Wait here." She disappeared back into the gym quickly, unnoticed, Harrison reached for his shirt to put it back on but then a pale green hand grabbed one wrist, and a pale grey hand grabbed his other one, it turned out to be a pale grey hedgehog with black eyes and red pupils, she held him still from behind, despite his thrashing, she frowned and then Crazy appeared, "Chaos retract, sorry Harrison." She tied him up gently so he couldn't struggle, then Quartz ran a hand over his wounds, soon a pale blue liquidy substance covered his upper body, from torso to neck, then she said, "Healing hand." The liquid disappeared into his body, the bruises were gone, and there were more scars. "I'm sorry I couldn't get rid of the scars." Whispered Quartz as the grey hedgehog released him, then Quartz turned to Crazy, "I have to get back inside in case Ivy needs my help." Crazy nodded then turned to him, "Sorry Harrison, you would have resisted more if I had told you what was going to happen. That was Quartz, this is Psychedelia."

A light blue hedgehog peeked around the doorway at the three. He had gold tips on the edges of his quills and they were in the same style as Sonic's. "Hello, sorry to crash your meeting but Larva wants you to get back inside and continue with the lesson instead of hiding from it." Crazy smiled then pulled Harrison forward, "Harrison, this is Spark, Spark, this is Harrison." Spark enthusiastically shook Harrison's hand, "Nice! Dude, I loved the way you sang that song! You rocked, I had to get that song for my iPod after I heard it!"

Harrison went red with embarrasment and mumbled something. Psychedelia pulled him inside, murmuring, "It's okay, I'll pair up with you, I was paired with Spark before, too enthusiastic with his electricity, almost scorched my fur off." Harrison actually chuckled.

With Crazy and Spark.....

"TOWER OF FORTUNE!" A whirlwind of white energy flew towards Spark, the floor seemed to groan as the whirlwind went over it, threatening to tear up the planks of wood. Spark grinned and formed an electric ball, tossing it straight through the whirlwind, dispelling it.

Crazy's lip curled up into a smile, she looked strange, a small child with that look on her face. "Want to play that way then eh? Alright then, Chaos retract whip!" A vivid orange whip of chaos energy was in her hand, she weilded it with expertise, twirling from side to side, avoiding Spark's electric balls, he glared, forming an electrical whip, he struck out at the same moment she did, just before her whip struck his she sent out a small bolt of energy from the tip, catching him on the shoulder, he yelped, then, holding his shoulder complained, "That's not fair!" "I apologize then." Said Crazy, whip disappearing, she held her hands together in front of her, eyes closed, slowly, her hair started to move, soon her fur was being whipped around by invisible winds, she opened her eyes, they were now completely dark green, including the whites.

She said, "Honor of the ancients." A sword appeared in her right hand, the hilt covered her hand completely, then she paused, her hair flared up, then she charged, striking, Spark was hard put to protect himself, her attacks were swift and relentless. Soon everyone could see she was not going to stop until he was cut down. Naiya soared over the crowd and dive-bombed Crazy, knocking her out, the sword seemed to become a puddle before sucking back into the palm of her hand, where everyone now noticed a small coiled snake shaped mark.

Naiya hauled Crazy up while Spark recovered, "Thanks." Naiya smiled slightly, "Your welcome, I'll be your partner, she was frightened." Spark looked startled, "How do you know that?" "She saw how she hurt you, she doesn't like hurting people, unless they are enemies or they have hurt her friends. I know that from personal experience." Said Naiya, she was back soon and settled into an easy routine with Spark.

With Harrison and Psychedelia.......

Harrison launched another explosion of water out of his left hand at Psychedelia, "Are you left handed?" She asked as she deflected it with a curved mirror, "Yes, why?" "I'm right handed, I've never met someone who is left handed before, left handed people are supposed to be very artistic, would you draw something for me?"

Harrison dodged one of her mirror daggers. "Sure. What would you like?" Psychedelia thought as she sent a T. rex illusion at him. "Hmmm.... how about a pale orange hedgehog with light yellow hair on a hill under a tree looking out at an ocean at sunset?" Harrison destroyed the illusion with a quick geyser of water, "Sure. Anything else?" "How about you and I fighting?" Harrison laughed and sent a tsunami at her, "Sure! Who do you want to have lost? You or me?" "Lost? No! I want it to be in the middle of the battle! Then the person looking at it can wonder who's gonna win!"

Harrison smiled, "I can do that." He managed well enough for twenty more minutes before Psychadelia sent five illusions at him in quick succession, catching him off guard. She held her hand out to him to help him up, "You okay?" "Yes thank you." Said Harrison accepting her hand then dusting himself off. He smiled, bowed, then walked off to sit down. Psychedelia looked in the direction he had gone for awhile, a small smile on her face.

With Naiya and Spark......

They had come off the floor ages ago, and were enjoying lunch by the wall while watching Crazy, waiting for her to wake up, Spark's voice was normal as he chattered, and Naiya's seemed subdued, but she wasn't feeling like that, she was feeling very nice.

"And so then I say, 'Oh isn't that a shame, you don't have your own skate board', and then he says 'Yeah, and a little kid like you shouldn't have one, you could hurt yourself', and I say, 'REALLY, I never knew!' then he says, 'Yeah, how about I keep it for you?' he reaches for it then... BLAMMO!! Whacked him in the face with an electric ball, didn't hurt him but he cursed pretty badly, must have stung a little, then he ran off." Naiya was laughing in her quiet way, "You're very funny." "Thanks! Do you have any funny stories?" "Well yes but you wouldn't understand the humor I don't think." "Okay then! How about another story! Like how you first met Crazy!" Naiya looked surprised then agreed.

Flashback:

Naiya was walking in an alley between the small grocery store and the bakers, when a spider and hyena dropped in front of her, and a hawk and weasel came at her from behind. "Hello darling." Said the Weasel, "What are you doing her all alone by yourself? And you're so young too! How about we escort you home?" "No thank you, I can escort myself thanks." Said Naiya, about to push past when the hawk grabbed her shoulder, and whispered in her ear, "That wasn't a request, little girl." Naiya was about to strike out when someone said, "Leave her the hell alone you bullies!"

Naiya could hear the bullies sniggering as she slowly moved herself into position for a GOOD punch. "Hello pretty, you lost too?" "Like hell I'd be." Suddenly the hawk cursed and stumbled back, the weasel yelled, "Get 'er!" Naiya kicked out, hitting the weasel in the knees as he charged forward, swearing, he fell, "Chaos retract!" A whip of green light grabbed his ankles and pulled him into his two companions, bowling them forward, a young squirrel leapt over them and grabbed Naiya's hand, "Run! Come on! If we run we'll be just in time for teatime! There are always some delicious cookies!"

Crazy pulled Naiya into the sunlight, then went into the bakers, "Ms. Lozela! Ms. Lozela!" A plump, happy looking duck came forwards, "Hello Crazy! How can I help you and your friend?" "Can you call Mr. Glordi? Some bullies just attacked my friend." The duck looked outraged, "Was it those accursed teenagers who think they can do anything?" "I think so Ms. Lozela." "You wait here! TIM! Can you get Crazy and her friend some snacks? Give them anything they want! I'll be back in a minute!"

Crazy and Naiya sat down at the table they were shown to by a young mongoose before he showed them the list of things they had. Crazy's eyes lit up, "Can I have a cherry danish please? I love the way you and Ms. Lozela make them!" The mongoose grinned with pleasure, "Of course! Anything to go with that?" "Orange juice please!" He chuckled, "You sure love your juice don't you? And for you miss?" "My name's Naiya Tenshiro. Um.... I think I'd just like some water." But Crazy wouldn't hear of it. "Tim, would you mind to get her some of your excellent raspberry muffins? Really Naiya! You must try them!" Lozela came back and told them that the boys who had been bullying Naiya were being driven to the nearest police station by Mr. Glordi, and Crazy then insisted on coming along with Naiya to walk her home, chattering and talking, praising Naiya's work in the alley.

Naiya smiled, she had a friend in this place were she was new, and it was her first day there too!

End flashback.

Spark's eyes were wide. "Wow! You kicked that guy's knees? How did you reach?" Naiya giggled, "I only flew up a bit." She showed him her wings, "Cool! I wish I could do that!" Naiya blushed.

With Zeke and Kendan.....

Zeke watched with some amusement as he floored Kendan for the fifth time. "You aren't concentrating are you?" He asked, Kendan blinked, "What?" "You're concentrating on that girl over there, the one you're always hanging out with." Kendan went bright red, "I'm not!" He protested. Zeke smirked, "Sure you aren't." He floored Kendan again. Kendan groaned, Zeke laughed, "Yes, you ARE going to have bruises on your bruises."

With Pamilyn and Wave....

Pamilyn dodged Wave's wrench again and used her power over space to get behind Wave quickly and knock her to the floor. Wave rubbed her back, "This is useless, let's just go sit down already...." Then Wave stopped, eyebrows raised high. "What is it?" Asked Pamilyn, following Wave's gaze to see Kendan quickly looking away. Wave looked at her, "We're too young for romance." She said abruptly. Pamilyn raised an eyebrow, "Where did that come from?" Wave looked incredulous, "Pam, that guy was looking at you and getting hit over tons of times by Zeke!"

"Really? Oh poor Kendan! I'll join you in a second, do you mind?" Wave grinned slyly, "No...." Pamilyn rolled her eyes and went off towards Kendan and Zeke.

With Kendan and Zeke.....

Zeke tapped Kendan on the shoulder, "Your dream girl is headed over this way." Kendan looked frantic, "Don't tell her I was here!" Then he dashed off."

Pamilyn reached Zeke and smiled, "Hi Zeke, where's Kendan?" Zeke thought up a quick excuse for the black chameleon, "He had to go to the bathroom." "Oh... okay. When he comes back would you mind to tell him I hope he's okay from being knocked over by you? Next time be gentler." "I'll try my best, unfortunately, my fists are made of iron." Said Zeke grinning. Pamilyn laughed then headed off to Wave.

**Authoress note: I decided that in the next chapter they shall all be in Elementary! There will be a few drastic changes, but I hope you all enjoyed this! Thank you Spark the Hedgehog, Carito-Fox, and Starlll for submitting characters!**

**Disclaimer: SEGA owns the Sonic group, Crazy owns the others, except for Spark who is property of Spark the Hedgehog, Naiya "Loto" Tenshiro, who is owned by Carito-fox, and Zeke, who is owned by Starlll.**

**Authoress: Thank you Disclaimer, Star, would you mind telling me what COLOURS Zeke is for future? And if you want Zeke to have a romance with Rouge or something you'll have to let me know, and I'll need those colours in that case. :) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have a nice day.... or afternoon... or evening..... or whatever....... XD**


	5. Chapter 4: Elementary

**Chapter 4: Elementary**

Naiya was hiding behind the school wall with Crazy, Rouge, and Pamilyn. The school had changed a lot in the years, Professor Gerald had prepared them all for school well before he paased, the school now mostly accepted only students with powers. And it was bigger, more like a proper school.

The little "middle of nowhere homes" had become part of the rich district of a new city, Careforme city, Maria had been allowed to name it, and she was very alarmed with how many other cities were dirty, so she named it careforme. And the residents did, the city was very clean. Maria, Shadow, Tails, and Wave built robots who cleaned up the city, there were as many robots as people.

The four girls were hiding, they had a prank set up for six boys, Knuckles, Zeke, Silver Wolf (who's nickname was Silv), Kendan, Spark, and Devian. They had been going to include Sonic, but finally decided against it. A white tiger with dark blue stripes ran over and crouched, they had allowed him to join in with the prank, his name was Daimon Tenseiga, and it was his first day.

"They're on their way!" Crazy was grinning as she said, "Good, Daimon, I need you to go and be ready to cut rope a, Rouge, you be ready to pull on rope b, Naiya, be ready with the bombs, Pamilyn, you get ready with the catapult. I'll go pour the oil."

***

Kendan looked unneasy, "Guys......... somethings up." "Oh?" "Like wha......?" Knuckles was hit by the wooden poles first, stumbling forward, he tripped on rope b, after the others had tripped, water bombs fell on them from above, they stood up, and immediately found the ground was slippery, covered in oil. The catapults cargo of school vegetables and oatmeal hit them next. The girls and Daimon ran away laughing like they were never going to stop.

Silv slowly wiped oatmeal off his face. Sparks were coming from his hands, the others, excluding Kendan who found the prank was amusing in it's way, were all looking VERY ticked. Silv said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Spark grinned, "I think I am." Zeke said, "This sounds like a bananas in pajamas thing you know." Devian looked at him weirdly, "Uh... Zeke? I know you're the most popular guy in the school and all that but.... none of us have watched B1 and B2 since we were little."

Zeke shrugged, "You might have, but I'm having a different story." "YOU STILL WATCH BANANAS IN PAJAMAS?!" Yelled Knuckles. Zeke sighed after taking his hands off his ears, "Knuckles what have I told you about yelling? I'm a bat! I have sensitive hearing, watching B1 and B2 is not my choice...... I have to babysit my cousins sometimes and they insist on having Bananas in Pajamas played."

Silv then grinned, "I've got the most spectacular idea!" "Oh yeah?" And what's that?" Asked Harrison walking towards them with Silver and Jack, another new boy, a red chameleon to be exact. "Listen!" Silv whispered for awhile, all the boys got mischievous grins on their faces. Their revenge would be oh so sweet. Especially since Harrison had gotten very close to Psychedelia, and she would help them for sure with their plan.

***

Rouge was walking down the hall chatting with Blaze when Silv slid smoothly in beside her and was walking there. Rouge continued talking with Blaze after acknowledging Silv, she acted like she was unconcerned, but inwardly her thoughts were racing, had he recognized the culprits of the prank? She sure hoped not. The boys could sometimes get VERY nasty ideas of revenge......

"Hello Rouge. Blaze, don't you have geography next? Rouge and I have science." Rouge's feeling of dread heightened as Blaze walked off. He did know who the culprits were. Daimon appeared next to Rouge, making her jump. "Sorry Rouge, I just found out I have science next, you too? And who's this?" He asked, Rouge thanked chaos that Daimon was such a good actor and she wouldn't be alone in the same class with a wolf who was out for revenge for a prank.

"Yes I do. This is Silver Wolf." "You may call me Silv though." "Of course Silv, I'm Daimon Tensiega." "That sounds like something from that anime Inuyasha." "Yeah I know... my parents won't change their last name though, and I like it anyway." "The anime or the name?" "The name Silv."

"Oh okay." They walked off, and Silv was happily unnaware that Daimon had taken part in the prank.

***

"Please Psychedelia! They need you too!" "But revenge for something as petty as that? Come on! They don't need me for that!" "Please!" Begged Harrison, a pleading look in his eyes. Psychedelia relented. "Oh alright then. Come on, this will be tough, I've never had to create an illusion in a place I'm not, luckily, I know what the places you're talking about look like." Harrison leapt for joy as Psychedelia started concentrating.

***

The girls all got pranks, except for Rouge, who had been warned by a girl in her class who's power allowed her to see the future. Zeke who had given Silv quite a telling off for trying to prank Rouge. When he found out that Opal Naaga had warned Rouge so she had avoided the prank, he found out Opal liked poetry, found out who her favorite poetry author was, and got her a thick volume, a compilation of all the authors poems.

Opal was so happy she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then told him that Rouge and him would be getting together. Which made him blush. He had to run to the bathroom and hide in there until the blush disappeared, it wouldn't do for everyone to see the most popular guy in the school with blush on his cheeks. At least in his mind, unfortunately for him, Silv had seen.

Lunchtime........

Falko Lupin was sitting at a table with his friends, Metallica the cat, Daniel Forest, and Bentley Fordson. Falko sighed and looked at then entrance to the cafeteria were a scuffle had broken out. "Who is it this time?" He asked, Bentley looked, his eyes keenly cutting through the haze of the mist one of the girls was creating.

"Fairheart and Jewelheart." "Benito and Dominic again?" Groaned Daniel. "Yup." "Want me to give them a shocker?" Asked Metallica. "Nah. Hey Daniel? Would you get your brother over here?" Daniel nodded and headed over to the table his brother was at. Aaron came over looking puzzled, "What can I do for you Falko?" "Give Benito and Dominic a zap would ya'? They're acting up again." Aaron grinned, "Actually, the guys at my table were making bets on who would win this scrap." "What's it about then?" Asked Bentley, "Well my dear eagle, someone says that git of a girl Claudina started it, got things said that really rubbed their fur the wrong way."

"Hmm... well stop it already." Said Zeke coming over, "We need peace in this area after all..... some of us are trying to eat lunch." Aaron shrugged and jumped high, launching himself off of Bentley's shoulders, he shots four beams. They were rewarded by two yelps. "QUIT THE FIGHTING! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO ENJOY LUNCH!" He hollered, he could project his voice over huge distances. So of course this deafened almost everyone in the room, they clapped their hands to their ears.

Aaron grinned, "Was that good?" The kangaroo and crow came over angrily. They pretended to be calm as they addressed Aaron. "Was that your idea of "FUN" mister?" Aaron pretended to think for a minute before saying. "Yes, yes it was." He grinned at them then quickly ducked behind Dominic's sister Zora. The falcon glared at her crow brother, hands on hips, she liked Aaron.

Dominic grabbed Benito's arm and dragged him off at a full run, "You don't want to be around when my sister gets angry!" He said, sounding slightly panicked. Falko laughed. "That was amusing." Bentley grinned, "Indeed it was." Then his back arched and he stiffened. Silence fell. The fox who'd accidentally spilt his lunch down the back of Bentley's shirt trembled, "I'm sorry sir, please forgive me!" Bentley smiled at him, "Oh, no offense taken." Then he slammed a cream tart into the fox's face. "FOOD FIGHT!" Someone yelled and food was instantly flying around the cafeteria.

Metallica grabbed a gun and a bunch of tarts and shot up into the rafters to snipe at those trying to hide. "Get them Metallica!" SPLAT! A tart found a target on the back of an echidna's head. WHAM! A hedgehog fell over. All was happy, creamy chaos.

***

The substitute gym teacher, Ashelia Cirrary, was excited when they told her what they usually did. "Well I like making games, maybe we could make a new sport!" This really got the class excited. Ashelia would watch groups who had devised their own sport and were going at it with a will, but she saw that each required certain powers and so passed it. "It has to be a game people with and without powers can play."

She then looked up as she heard someone go, "Whack him well Derek!" Ashelia looked. There was one of the new kids, Derek Stanson, whirling and iron ball and fighting with Shadow in a ring of students and friends, his sister Lilac was standing there looking anxious and Pamilyn had an arm around her shoulder, looking very contented. Two more new kids, Ivy and Roddy Hedgehog were also on the sidelines. Ivy ready to use her healing powers in case anyone got hurt.

Her brother Roddy seemed smitten with Lilac, he was helping Pamilyn comfort her. As soon as he was over there Pamilyn smiled, whispered something in Lilac's ear, and left them staring at each other as if they were gazing at something EXTREMELY beautiful. Kendan chuckled when Pamilyn whispered that to him. Derek was a red hedgehog with three locks of black hair that fell over his eyes, but couldn't hide what a brilliant green they were, like two emeralds. He had two birthmarks on his arms near the shoulder, they could clearly be seen because he was only wearing a vest with torn sleeves, and baggy black jeans and his shoes, no gloves. He was whirling a humongous iron ball on the end of a very lengthy chain, the chain went back into his pocket, and both his hands were on the chain.

He whirled it skillfully. Shadow ducked and dodged as he shot chaos spears at random which Derek dodged while keeping up the ryhthmic whirring of the ball through the air. He suddenly flung it, it had shrunk a little, Shadow dodged it as it crashed into the ground, the ball missed him but a shard of rock didn't, it cut deep into Shadow's cheek.

The ball immediately shrunk to the size of the marble and was whisked out of sight into Derek's pocket as he ran over to see if Shadow was okay. He helped Shadow up as Ivy came over then kicked of his shoes and tugged on rollerblades. He quickly wheeled off. Lilac ran after him, as did Pamilyn. "Why is Pamilyn following?" Asked Naiya. Crazy smiled at the butterfly, "Didn't you hear? They're her siblings! They were finally found, at an orphanage yes but found nonetheless! Wynmatcher and Lara-Li adopted them too. So Pamilyn's last name is Stanson. Derek Stanson, Lilac Stanson, and Pamilyn Stanson."

"Hmmm.... I wonder if you'll stand-some, with me at the ball?" Asked Devian. Crazy looked at the fox with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Devian grinned. "There is going to be a ball tomorrow my pretty squirrel friend. I was saying I wondered if you would dance with me." Some of the guys and girls looked at Devian, a few a little jealous. It would be nice to be able to just ask so easilly.

Crazy smiled, "Sure." "See you later then." He waved and walked off. Roddy sighed and walked by. Daimon appeared, a grin on his face, he whispered, "Roddy likes Lilac!" "Oooh! That's so cute!" Said Crazy. "I know, and Envy is going to help us set them up for a dance." Said Daimon, ushering Envy forward. She had black and silver fur with blue eyes and a white stripe across her eyes, she had a blue mini skirt, a spike collar, and a red top. She had a staff in her hand. She pulled them into a huddled circle. "Here's the plan...." She outlined it quickly, they all grinned, it sounded perfect to them.

Roddy and Lilac were both followed around the school for the remainder of the day by Daimon, Silv, Zeke, and Benito, who thought it was all fun.

**Authoress note: If you have a fancharacter and want to pair them up with another character for the dance that's okay. Starlll, I remember about Zeke and Rouge and will do that as best I can, if any of you others have a pairing for your OC in mind let me know. Oh yeah, and some of the school kids are going to team up and sing songs, so Zeke will be with the Babylon Rogues if I remember rightly, correct me if I'm wrong. Harrison will be with three new kids, Drummer the Hedgehog, Pseudo Gorlatchi, and Darwinna the Hedgehog. Thanks to inudemon for Envy the Wolf. :) Just ONE question though, what does Envy's staff look like?**

**Disclaimer: You know who owns who and all that already.**

**Authoress: You are getting very lazy Disclaimer. I should fire you.**

**Disclaimer: Well you can't, you created me and I'll stick around some way, no matter what you do you crazy woman. *smug smirks***

**Authoress: Oh really? *hand moves to hidden baseball bat* **

**Disclaimer: *eyes widen* Oh s***!**

**Authoress: NO SWEARING FROM YOU MISTER! FINAL STRAW! *out comes the bat***

**Disclaimer: I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I'M ONLY A FEW MONTHS OLD!**

**Authoress: Oh yeah, and what do you all think? Should I finish the next chapter in Elementary, then skip to secondary? I'm finding it hard to keep in secondary. :) Tell me what you all think!**


	6. Sorry

**This chapter is only an author note, to inform you of a devastating thing that happened.**

**Authoress: Hi.... uh...**

**Shade: Just tell them already!**

**Crazy: Yes, get on with it! It can only hurt you once, if it hurts you at all that is.**

**Authoress: Alright alright! Well you see... um... my Mom went onto my computer and decided that all my FF stuff was junk and DELETED IT ALL. --.-- That included future stories, chapters I had written and was going to post.... the lot! That includes descriptions of my characters and yours. So... I'm really sorry. :( Really, that puts a major setback on my writing, and I haven't been able to do much of that because of my Mom making me do tons of schoolwork. Which, I can assure you, is not fun, I'd rather be writing the stories you like. She didn't delete anything in my account, she can't get in there thank God. So... I leave this chapter to Crazy the squirrel who has decided that she and Shade can give you a little entertainment to counteract this sad news.**

**Crazy: Finally she finished, "They might hate me!" "I can't tell them!", huh. Yeah right. She sure TALKED a lot when it came to it. Sheesh.**

**Shade: If she was at the computer you'd be in deep trouble you know.**

**Crazy: Yeah, I know. But is she?**

**Shade: No.**

**Crazy: And that means we can cause little catastrophes and she won't know!**

**Shade: I think you made a spelling error.**

**Crazy: Really? Who cares. Let's continue.**

**Shade: *looks at sky* God give me patience... please...**

**Crazy: Hello all you lucky folks! You're two gorgeous hostesses...**

**Shade: Oh God... someone please say she isn't saying this...**

**Crazy:... are Crazy the Squirrel and Shade the hedgehog. I mean, Crazy the exalted favorite of the authoress and Shade, Princess of the northern contenentis.**

**Shade: Continentis? Where the heck did you get that? And you, CrazyNutSquirrel's favorite? Give me a break. I was her first OC.**

**Crazy: Shhh! They aren't supposed to know that!**

**Shade: Well they do now. Or if they don't they will in just a second. *climbs up tall tower and grabs megaphone* PEOPLE, CRAZY THE SQUIRREL WAS NOT CRAZYNUTSQUIRREL'S FIRST OC, SHADE THE HEDGEHOG WAS.**

**Crazy: No no no! All my dreams of stardom ruined.**

**Authoress: *wide eyed* What the heck did you two do? This room is a mess! Why is a tower growing up through the ceiling?!**

**Crazy: Uh oh....**

**Shade: ... Busted.**

**Authoress: OUT!!! **

**Crazy and Shade: *run out with arms over heads***

**Authoress: *sigh* Oh boy... yeah, so if you guys would please e-mail me your characters descriptions and anything you want to happen in the next chapter, as well as whether or not you want me to skip to Secondary school already. Thanks, sorry for the trouble, and I really should have hidden my FF stuff inside bunches of files instead of leaving it just on the desktop. . .**

**Charmy: HELLO! I'M CHARMY!**

**Authoress: THAT'S IT! *grabs flyswatter***

**Charmy: WHAT DID I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO......?!**


	7. Chapter 5: Chapter title won't fit

Chapter 5

A song called "Jiggly puff Jiggly"

**Authoress: *grins in an absolutely corny way* I have a SURPRISE for you guys...... hee hee hee hee... *giggles like a leprechaun***

**Disclaimer: Good lord.... there isn't a surprise! They'll have guessed already from the title of your chapter!**

**Authoress: *continues as if deaf* I am going to put pokemon in this story! **

**Disclaimer: *face palm* Oh boy... here we go.**

**Authoress: I put a poll on my profile, but no one (other than me) voted on it. Strange no?**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't have touched that thing with a mile long fly swatter.**

**Authoress: Go to hell Dislclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Oh so you DID hear me.**

**Authoress: Yes unfortunately, my handy deaf button malfunctioned. **

**Disclaimer: I see. So...... what now?**

**Authoress: If you guys like pokemon you have to let me know which pokemon your characters have. And thank you Thrash the Hedgehog for giving me a character. :) And everyone else who has given me characters. I really appreciate that even if I haven't mentioned your name. :)**

**Disclaimer: And she'll forget your name in two seconds. As well as your pokemon. **

**Authoress: *frowns* I'll deal with you later. Anyway.......... enjoy this chapter!**

Rouge was with Zeke. Zeke was very excited as you might guess. "YES!" he thought, "I got the girl who I'm crazy about to go out with me!" This stream of thought was followed by lots of little grinning emoticons...... who's faces looked like grinning was painful. Of course Zeke didn't notice that. All he needed to know now was if Rouge liked him too. Little heart emoticons.

Opal passed them with Derek, Zeke heard Rouge make a noise. "Are you alright Rouge?" He asked. "Yeah, I just thought that Derek was the "silent", anti-social type." "He is." "Then why is he here with Opal?" "No idea." Said Zeke. "Aren't you curious?" "No, at least, not when I have beautiful you here with me." Rouge laughed. Crazy passed them with Devian, "You know, if attitude and language was what judged age then you guys would be teenagers."

"I will be next year." Said Spark, coming over with Envy, everyone had had to come and they had been the only people without partners so they came with each other... and then promptly decided that as soon as the dancing started they would go to separate buffet tables.

"Yeah, that's YOU." Said Kendan. Pamilyn was looking at everyone with excitement. Maria passed them with Storm, who needed less tension... and as long as he was around Jet and Wave he wouldn't get that relief, so he was with Maria, and Shadow was with Shade.

Roddy, to his extreme delight, was with Lilac. Jet was with Wave, Sonic was with Amy, Silver was with Blaze, Knuckles was with his cousin Tikal, Naiya was with Daimon, Psychadelia was with Harrison. Everyone else was paired up randomly, and they separated to go join their own rings of friends. Some friends came together so they wouldn't have to search for each other, an example of this was the fact that Falko came with Metallica.

"Hey!" Called Sonic, Shadow, who he was calling to, immediately turned away and dragged the girl he had come with to the opposite side of the room. Shade was puzzled, "What's wrong Shadow?" "It's that Faker Sonic." "Sonic again?" She quickly turned, located him with her eyes, and sent a small current of chaos energy towards the floor. It raced along the floor like a snake, avoiding everyone until it reached "true blue". It wrapped itself around his ankle and sent a slight electrical current through him. All his fur stood up, and his spikes pointed straight up.

Kids who noticed laughed a lot at that, and Sonic ran straight for the washroom to clean himself up. Amy, who was Sonic's date, chased after him, having whipped a hair brush out of nowhere. It seemed she had given up on the hammer.

After an hour of dance, collapse, eating, or talking, someone heard a strange bouncing noise. The person who was onstage to announce anyone who was going to sing pulled the curtain back a little. There was a small little pink... thing... sitting there, looking up with wide, vacant eyes. "Who are you?" "Jigglypuff." "So... you're singing?" "Puff!" "What's the song your singing?" "Jigglypuff, jiggly!" "Um... okay." He let her on, "Jigglypuff singing Jigglypuff jiggly." Some kids laughed, and girls exclaimed in loud voices about how cute Jigglypuff was.... not for long though.

"Jigglypuff.... jiggly... jigglypuff. Jigglypuff.... jiggly....."

***

Sonic woke up with a peculiar feeling of being watched. As usual, he woke up, but didn't open his eyes for five minutes. When he did, he saw a little yellow face looking down at him. "Pika." He jumped up and ran away screaming, "WE'RE BEING INVADED BY MARTIANS! THEY'VE GOT PLASMA LAZERS AND ARE GOING TO KIDNAP US ALL AND EAT US!" The other kids sat on the floor watching him being chased by the pikachu. After awhile it jumped up and used Thunderbolt, "Pika.... CHU!!" Sonic fell to the floor anime style and lay there twitching.

The pikachu went over, "Pikachu!" "No......." Moaned Sonic as it climbed up to sit on his chest. He stared at it as if it was a portal that would suck him up and drop him in the sea, with no land in sight.

Crazy woke up to see a little orange thing floating over her... "A rotom!" It had it's customary grin on, dropped down, and zapped her. She shrieked in surprise, and the Rotom was giggling until she started laughing. It tilted a little, showing surprise. She grinned, "So you're my partner eh? How about I call you Rote?" It grinned and was going to zap her again when she caught it in a pokeball lying nearby. "Oh no you don't."

All the children found themselves waking up with pokeballs and pokemon hovering over them. Scourge had a Jynx. He looked at it approvingly, "I may hate the pokemon show but you are definitely a good pokemon." His Jynx looked happy. So as all the children headed home, they wondered how they would explain the presence of the pokemon to their parents.

**Authoress note: AHAHAHAHA! "Jiggly puff jiggly...." AHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I fear the authoress enjoyed her own writing too much.**

**Crazy: I agree.**

**Shade: I think we should finish this.**

**Authoress: Oh no you don't! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or happy holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas....... :) **


	8. Chapter 6: Wot?

Wot?

**Authoress note: The first part of the chapter is with Dr. Kintabor talking to the President. ;)**

The President looked at Kintabor, "Kintabor, can't you just destroy them all with the press of a button?" Kintabor looked dismayed, "No! Why would I? I love my little Blissey." "Blissey!" He cuddled his Blissey. The President watched the solemn looking Uxie hovering over his shoulder. "Nothing?" He pleaded. "No. I'll send you some pokeballs. I'm going to try doing digimon next!" Kintabor disappeared from the screen.

The President looked at Uxie who just flicked his tail indifferently. "What in the world am I going to do..?"

_At the school..._

Everyone attended class as usual, but the strange thing was that while the children had to keep their pokemon in their pokeballs to prevent havoc, the teachers had theirs floating beside them. Mr. Larva was substituting to be their gym teacher. They greated him enthusiastically. "I didn't know you would miss me so much!" He had an Aipom. "Aipom! Aipom!" Aipom leapt around them, at one point landing on Silver Wolf's head, pulling up some fur as he jumped away. "Ow!" Sonic started laughing. Silver Wolf sent him a death glare which immediately shut him up.

"Are you okay?" Asked Spark. "Yeah... that blue idiot won't be though." Envy grinned, "Oh give Sonic a break, you know that you like Aipom." Envy's Mightyena had cleared a wide space around her, nipping anyone who got close, and it patrolled the area it had cleared. Naiya was smiling and watching Devian looking at a Munchlax that followed him around at his heels.

Then they laughed even more as Devian took an apple out of his backpack, Munchlax jumped and Devian's hand disappeared. Devian was laughing too. "Hungry are you?" He took a huge sandwich out of his backpack. "Where did he store that?" Asked a young rabbit, awed. "Who knows." Said Zeke. Combusken stood beside him. He had been telling a young boy that his Combusken was sure it was close to evolution, then he'd have a Blaziken. "What about your other pokemon?" "You mean the Marshtomp? He evolved yesterday, he is now a Swampert."

The children were delighted. Crazy had her Rotom hidden in it's pokeball, she would always keep it in there unless there was a battle, it loved causing havoc. It turned out that her partner pokemon was actually a Houndoom. Her hand rested on it's back.

Mr. Larva wanted to see the sport Derek and Shadow had created. He asked Crazy and a new girl, Sauna, to try it out. At first, Sauna's brother Skald would not let her. "You'll get injured!" They were both hawks, but Sauna had some swallow in her too. "Oh come on Skald. I'll be fine." She summoned a drill, it was large, the top was constantly rotating, it looked kind of like a lance. Crazy summoned a chaos sword. It was duller than they had seen it before, they realized that was so she wouldn't hurt Sauna.

Sauna won. There were more rounds, Silver Wolf beat Sonic to his delight, Shadow beat Amy, Derek beat Psychedelia, Harrison beat Opal (who had a Suicune). There were many other pairs. Spark and Naiya ended up with a tie. "Now, inside. There is going to be a class were, when new students come to the school, the whole day is Friends class!" The children cheered, this sounded great to them.

There were seven new hedgehogs: Shayla Phoenix, Gemini the Hedgehog, Flash Storm, Tsunami Storm, Static Storm, Hydro Storm, and Thrash the Hedgehog. Gemini and Thrash were not related. And to add to that, Crazy's friend Shade had come back to the school, with her re-discovered brother V.

Shayla was fourteen, she had golden yellow long quills, she had dark brown bangs which were parted to the side with dark brown tips, golden brown eyes, a white sleeveless hoodie, white fingerless gloves, green knee length shorts, and sky blue converses. She was shy, and Crazy took an immediate liking to her.... so did the others. But then again, while we are thinking about it, Crazy liked almost everyone. Envy had to return her Mightyena to the pokeball so that Mightyena wouldn't immediately nip all those close by. (Her poochyena evolved almost immediately for some reason), Envy had given it a red ribbon.

Naiya had her Vibrara with her as they looked at Gemini, he had orange fur, his quills were swept up, with the exception of two that were pointing down. They had yellow edges, he had long bangs with yellow edges, a black leather jacket with flames on the sleeves, a white t-shirt, black jeans, and black army boots. He was very outgoing, in just a few seconds, Harrison discovered that Gemini was a super softy.

Next came Flash Storm, he was fourteen, he was grey with white markings, and he had a white leather jacket with grey pants. He was funny, sometimes arrogant, but he loved his brothers so that was what mattered.

Tsunami Storm was fourteen and a half years old, she had blue fur, cyan markings, and lavender eyes. She was a little tomboyish, and they soon found out from Static that her "quote" was "What is wrong with you". Tsunami dragged Static out despite his protestations, they pretended not to hear the slapping noises.

Static Storm was fifteen years old, had red fur with black markings, a red sweatshirt, and black jeans. He was caring, courageous..... everything Opal liked. Or almost everything.

Hydro was sixteen, blue with black markings, had a blue trench coat with a black t-shirt and black jeans. He was smart (the smartest of the four Storm siblings), and was very serious. His "quote" was "When will you learn".

And last, but definitely not least, was Thrash the Hedgehog. He was fifteen, had silver and black and red fur with gold here and there. When they thought about it, he looked a little like Shadow, with different colours. And what amused Crazy the most was that he tried to get restraining orders for all girls, all the time. He liked Silver and Shadow a lot, and immediately asked Knuckles if he did training, when Knuckles said he did they agreed to train together.

Thrash immediately pulled out his double bladed swords as Crazy came close, she stopped and giggled, "I don't like you, it's A O.K. I like Devian." Thrash looked at Devian who was talking with Hydro, "You like him?" "Yeah." "Then why are you talking to me." Crazy shrugged, "I was wondering if you wanted to be friends." "No." Crazy smiled, "That's alright." Devian came over, "Hey Crazy, it's almost lunch time, let's get their first so we can be at the front!" They dashed off, Shadow and Silver came over to Thrash, "Shall we follow?" Thrash shrugged, putting away his swords, "Sure.

**Authoress note: Hi! *waves* I have no idea why, but my mind made a surprising leap... and did I mention the fact that all the kids were older than they should have been when they entered preschool?**

**Disclaimer: I think you did.**

**Authoress: Good! Then that means that we can have them in secondary in the very next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: *groans in despair* Why must you skip through the different school levels? You've had no holiday chapters!**

**Authoress: That shall be remedied. ;) Yeah, so thank you to all who submitted OCs, sadly, I can't accept anymore. I'll find it hard to keep track of them. :( Sorry. It grieves me to do this. Yeah, so hope you're all enjoying 2009 so far. :) And I REALLY need to have some ideas for later chapters.... here are some options for the next chapter:**

**A. A battle of the bands (you'd have to choose the songs your OCs would sing of course, and give me the band your OC would have)**

**B. A field trip (like a camping trip or a cruise)**

**C. Having SEGA create the first Sonic game (O.O where did that come from? I will be using this idea at some point for sure!)**

**D. Having a villain appear**

**I have an idea for a villain trying to get rid of Crazy by making a bunch of clone assassins so that they can destroy her..... hmmm... you'll have to give me your ideas. ;)**


	9. Chapter 7: School trips

**Authoress: Because I got an uneven number of votes (a cruise was wanted, a camping trip was wanted, and a general field trip was wanted), and a battle of the bands. so I decided that I will try to make my longest chapter yet, it will include all four votes so nothing is left out. If I cannot have it all in one chapter, I shall break it up into three parts. :) .... Or more. XD**

The teachers had gathered the entire school together to announce four things, so everyone was in the cafeteria, which was the largest place in the school. "Students, quite please." Silence fell, their headmaster was a tiger who was immensely fond of food, and exercise, a strange combination. He was a little chubby, but everyone (or almost everyone) liked him. Silence fell. "As you know, we have four important announcements to make."

Everyone leaned forward, eager. "Because we have been receiving generous donations from many different people who have been urging us to have some kind of events, we decided that one, we shall set up a few school fairs throughout the year and other such things, like a battle of the bands." He was interrupted by cheering, when it calmed down he continued, "The second is that we shall have some field trips, a cruise, and two field trips are planned. One of the field trips will definitely be camping, the other might be to a place were four clans of ninjas live, they said we would be allowed to stay, but they would choose who would go were if that happened, it is unsure as I said."

Some kids (like Espio) cheered at the idea of going to stay with a ninja clan. "Thirdly, we have been approached with an offer to set up a virtual reality training program, Sauna and Skald's father suggested this, saying that it would be safer for kids to practice fighting in a VR chamber than practice fighting each other and possibly get hurt. Don't worry, you get to set what your opponent will look like, among other things, if that happens." Kids were smiling and nudging each other as they thought of what they would do with that. "And the fourth is that Mr. Larva is staying permanently to replace the place of gym teacher." This brought louder cheers than the first three announcements. Larva smiled, "It's nice to know I'm appreciated."

So the children went to their classes as usual, but there was a constant buzz of talk regarding the second and third announcement mostly, a portion of it was all about the first announcement. Thrash, Shadow, and Silver moved through the crowds of students as if they weren't there. Maria had already gone on to another school because of how smart she was, she had skipped multiple grades, and she would probably be finishing in the next school, and then be able to get a job, at least, that was what she wanted. And she was going to be a doctor she said, Shadow was fine with this, and while this happened he just spent time with Silver and Thrash, occasionally Sonic would challenge him to a race and he'd accept and then tie with him.

So when Thrash was training with Knuckles and Silver was watching, Shadow would go and race around to improve his speed.

Opal was told to write Sauna and Skald's names into the school register, because someone had forgotten to, and when she was, she noticed something, there was no name Crazy the Squirrel, only Crazy Urusak. She blinked, she couldn't be seeing right. But she was, the name was Crazy Urusak, written in red ink.

Zeke was entertaining Rouge with some stories when Opal rushed over, "What is it Opal?" Asked Rouge, who was now good friends with Opal. Breathlessly, she told them of her discovery. "Hmmm.... I've got a plan. Come on." They ran off towards the gym, where they new Crazy (along with a bunch of other students) were practicing acrobatics, Crazy tried out almost everything.

"Crazy Urusak!" Called a voice, even though the i in the name was missed, Crazy paled, Harrison was immediately concerned, "Crazy? Are you oka..." She pushed past him and started sprinting for an exit, leaping over people and using shoulders as stepping stones.

Rouge flew past overhead, Zeke right behind her, Opal ran right into Harrison, "Oh! Sorry Harrison. Did you see Crazy?" "Yeah, she just paled and ran." He pointed, Opal dashed off, Harrison started to get a strange feeling, he went and got the others, Hydro was interested, "She paled and ran you say? Hmmm.... did you hear anything Static?" "I heard someone call "Crazy Urusak", but other than that no."

Tsunami's eyes widened, "Crazy Urusak? You've got it wrong, the name is Crazy Urusaki." "Urusaki? Urusak? They both sound weird." Said Gemini. "Apparently Crazy Urusaki's parent's made the last name and changed their last name." "The records on what their last name was before that were destroyed." Added Shayla, "No way!" Flash looked incredulous. "What was it about Crazy Urusaki that you were going to say Tsunami?" Asked Hydro. "Well, there was a news story on the Urusaki squirrel family, apparently Crazy, the daughter, went on a rampage. She destroyed tons of stuff. And once she was stopped she passed out, she was brought before the court and the arguments were that she had, on one hand, been triggered by something that had to be destroyed, on the other hand, they said it wasn't her at all."

"There was a new kid who came today, Zyarc or somethi....." Spark stopped, "What?" "Spark.... repeat that name please." Said Shade. "Zyarc." "That's Crazy spelled backwards." They rushed off after Zeke, Rouge, and Opal.

_Crazy's POV (Point of view):_

_Oh god oh dear merciful god...... they've found me. _Running was all I could do then, I was frightened. Badly. It sounded as if that secret group from G.U.N. has decided not to believe that I'm Crazy and not Zyarc, heck, I KNOW Zyarc was the one rampaging! Zyarc has wings, I don't... but will they listen to Mom and Dad, to me? No! Idiots.... may they get run over by cement trucks..... I tripped, falling heavily, but I pushed myself back up and continued running, sucking in air as I continued to run. I saw Silver Wolf, "If... if Zeke and Rouge ask you if you saw me... don't... don't tell them, we're... playing a game." Then I continued running, he shrugged. "Okay." Was what I heard him say before I got too far away to hear. I could think of one place of refuge from all this, but what if she knew too...? But I shook this off and changed my direction, heading to Shade's house.

_End Crazy's POV._

***

Envy had joined the "chase". "Hey Silver Wolf! Have you seen Crazy?" Silver Wolf, who believed they were doing a game, said, "Nope." Tsunami and Shayla came up really close, "Silver Wolf, we have to find her, we have to ask her something really really important. Once again we will ask, have you seen her?" Silver Wolf, even though wondering why the heck they were trying to find her, and starting to doubt if it was a game, shook his head. "Alright then. Shade, where else could she be?"

Shade shook her head, "I really don't know." "Really don't know what?" Thrash came over with Shadow and Silver. As soon as they were told, Silver Wolf said, "What?" Then told them what Crazy had told him. "A game? We weren't doing a game." "She looked terrified." Added Harrison. "Hmm... she'd be looking for a safe haven then." Said Shadow. "Shade's house maybe?" "No, I don't think she'd consider my house a safe haven, and if she does she doesn't even know where my house is at the moment." "Okay." They ran off again.

***

Shade came into her room and saw Crazy leaning against the wall, sleeping, looking very tired. She woke with a start, "Crazy! What are you doing here? How did you find my house?" "I was scared." Crazy revealed the whole story, "So your cousin Zyarc did it?" "Yeah." "What does she sound like?" "Lindsay Lohan." Shade looked at her strangely, "You're kidding me right?" "Nope. I'll call her now. Zyarc."

In two minutes the window was quietly opened and a figure stepped into the room, it was a squirrel with bat wings, she looked like Crazy, but her eyes were wilder, "Hey Crazy my dear cuz!" "Would you take us to the school?" "Sure!" She grabbed them, ran, and jumped out the window, swooping through the night air. The others had snuck back to the school and saw them land on the stage set at the back. "Okay Zyarc, here is everything you need, sing Drama Queen (That girl) by Lindsay Lohan."

Zyarc gasped with delight, "Why didn't you say so at first? Let's rock!" The others were all gathered around the stage by now, and people living nearby had brought out their video cameras in case there was an alien invasion going on. Zyarc quickly cleared her throat, winked at Shade, and started.

_There was a girl I knew_

_Who always wanted to_

_Be the one to stand out from the crowd_

_Always believed that she_

_Was gonna live for dreams_

_That what went down was gonna come around_

_For all the doubters, non-believers_

_The cynical that once were dreamers_

_One of these days you'll open up your eyes_

_And you'll realize_

_That girl was a one-time teenage drama queen_

_A hot, tough everyday wannabe_

_But she'll have changed her destiny_

_Now she's a somebody_

_That girl was a wild child dreamer_

_But she'll find herself_

_'cause she believes in nothing else_

_Then you'll look back when you won't believe_

_That girl was me_

_Armed with an attitude that she knows how to use_

_She's gonna get there any way she can_

_Now she knows what she wants_

_No one is gonna stop her_

_Nothing's ever gonna hold her back_

_For all the doubters, non-believers_

_The cynical that once were dreamers_

_One of these days you'll know that you were wrong_

_Who would know?_

_That girl was a one-time teenage drama queen_

_A hot, tough everyday wannabe_

_But she'll have changed her destiny_

_Now she's a somebody_

_That girl was a wild child dreamer_

_But she'll find herself_

_'cause she believes in nothing else_

_Then you'll look back and you won't believe_

_That girl was me_

_Life is a work of art_

_You gotta paint it colorful_

_Can make it anything you want_

_Don't ever stick to any rules_

_You don't need a high IQ_

_To succeed in what you do_

_You just gotta have no doubt_

_Just believe in yourself_

_Doubters, non-believers_

_Once were her dreamers_

_One of these days you'll open up your eyes_

_And you'll realize_

_That girl was a one-time teenage drama queen_

_A hot, tough everyday wannabe_

_But she'll have changed her destiny_

_Now she's a somebody_

_That girl was a wild child dreamer_

_But she'll find herself_

_'cause she believes in nothing else_

_Then you'll look back and you won't believe_

_That girl was me_

_That girl was a one-time teenage drama queen_

_A hot, tough everyday wannabe_

_But she'll have changed her destiny_

_Now she's a somebody_

_That girl was a wild child dreamer_

_But she'll find herself_

_'cause she believes in nothing else_

_Then you'll look back and you won't believe_

_That girl was me _

Zyarc looked like she was enjoying herself greatly, "Next person up!" She pushed Crazy forward, she sang Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence. So they did have a rather unofficial battle of the bands. By the time that Spark (the third singer) got on, everyone who attended the school was there.

Larva was enjoying himself immensely, passing around huge bags of popcorn. Spark was singing The Final Countdown by Europe.

_(10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1)_

_(ooooooooooo)_

_We're leaving together,_

_But still it's farewell._

_And maybe we'll come back,_

_To Earth, who can tell?_

_I guess there is no one to blame._

_We're leaving ground. (leaving ground)_

_Will things ever be the same again?_

_It's the final countdown_

_The final countdown_

_Oooohhhh_

_We're heading for Venus, (Venus)_

_And still we stand tall._

_'Cause maybe they've seen us,_

_And welcome us all, yeahh._

_With so many light years to go,_

_And things to be found. (to be found)_

_I'm sure that we'll all miss her so._

_It's the final countdown_

_The final countdown_

_The final countdown_

_The final countdown (the final countdown)_

_(oohhh) hooooo_

_The final countdown oohhh_

_It's the final countdown_

_The final countdown_

_The final countdown (the final countdown)_

_(oohhh)_

_It's the final countdown,_

_We're leaving together._

_The final countdown,_

_We'll all miss her so._

_It's the final countdown (the final countdown)_

_(oohhh)_

_It's the final countdown_

_Yeaaah....._

Knuckles was forced into singing too, and the others performed various songs. Larva clapped enthusiastically, by now it was eleven o'clock PM. They had started around nine. "I say we do this again as soon as the cruise and the camping trips are over!" He said energetically. "Um... okay." Said the headmaster, who had enjoyed it as much as Larva, but was a little shocked that they had started without notifying the candy store.

_Next day..._

"A cruise! A cruise!" Zyarc bounded around them as the others had the story explained to them by Shade, Crazy was more relaxed now, but her eye was almost constantly on Zyarc. "A cruuuuuuuuuiiiiise!!!!" Zyarc's face was in Zeke's face one moment then not. Zeke stopped, "Can she please NOT do that?!"

Silver wolf laughed, "Maybe she's being affectionate?" Zeke put his arms around Rouge as the female bat giggled, "Sorry, I'm already promised to my pretty lady here." Envy appeared. "Hi guys!" Espio was beside her, "Why do we have to go on a cruise again?" "For fun Espy!" Said Envy cheerfully. Espio's eye twitched, "Can you please not call me Espy?" "Sure I won't..." Envy bounded off and Zyarc, curious, followed. "Well at least she isn't almost tripping us now." Said Spark.

"Spark what is wrong with you?" Asked Harrison, "What do you mean?" Asked Psychedelia, "Don't we LOVE getting tripped?" They laughed. "Time to go grab our stuff!" They split up, all except Crazy and Zyarc that is. "So cuz, what's been up since I last saw you?" "Oh, various things. Your appearance really shocked me you know." Zyarc laughed, "Yeah I know. _One of these days you'll open up your eyes. And you'll realize..._" Zyarc started singing Drama Queen (That girl) by Lindsay Lohan again.

Crazy put up with it by switching More Human Than Human by White Zombie on on her iPod. Zyarc whipped out hers and switched it on, "Hey cuz, I got this cool book from the library, CNET something something something, it has some pretty cool things you can do with iPods." "Really? You'll have to give me the title." "Sure, I'm buying it on our way back, then I'll return the book on the way to the library, and I'll have it while we're on the ship."

"Sweet." Crazy and Zyarc broke into a race, whizzing along beside each other. Laughing.

_On the ship an hour later..._

"CAST OFF!" "YOOHOO! WAIT FOR US!" Zyarc jumped up carrying a screaming Crazy and their luggage, they crash landed on the deck, Crazy moaned, Zyarc pushed herself up, "Thanks for the landing pad cuz." "My arm hurts..." Was all Crazy said, Ivy felt it, "You just pulled a muscle, here." It was fixed within a second. "Thanks Ivy."

"No problem!" "So what now?" Asked Zyarc, "What now? We enjoy the cruise!" Some of the students snuck over to the edges of the ship and dove off, swimming around, unfortunately, the captain saw them, "MEN.. I mean... STUDENTS OVERBOARD!" Life rings were thrown to them and they had to allow themselves to be hauled back up. Of course, the teachers didn't believe that they did it voluntarily, they wanted to know who exactly pushed them over.

"No one did sir! Honest!" Said a young jaguar. The science teacher gave him a stern look, and said, "When we want your opinion we'll ask for it! Otherwise keep your trap shut!" The jaguar quailed, not knowing that the science teacher was all bark and no bite.

So for the week they roamed around the ship, having fights, playing in the gym, doing aerial acrobatics with the help of their fellow students, the ones who were able to fly and catch them. There was a good deal of grinding on the ships rails, of course, the teachers believed that the ones grinding were being forced into it, against all protestations they launched another inquisition. They finally arrived on an island. "We stay here for a day then head back home to start another field trip!" "Aren't the field trips a little too close together?"

Crazy whispered to Rouge, Zeke overheard, "Weren't we all getting a little more energetic with nothing exciting to do?" Silver wolf agreed, "Yup, they had to do something to burn the energy. What better, and what more fun a way, than this?" Crazy grinned, "You're right. Too bad Devian had to be in the hospital..." "Hospital? Why?" "His arm was broken?" "By who?" Asked Spark. "Scourge." They all glared at the aforementioned green hedgehog, he grinned cheekily at them, "Well now, are you ladies interested in coming over and having a nice chat?"

Everyone tossed something at Scourge, Flash tossed a thunderbolt, Tsunami tossed a ball of ice with icicle spikes on it, Static tossed a ball of electricity, Hydro sent a water ball at Scourge, Thrash sent a chaos spear, Shayla sent a condensed ball of light, and then everyone else had various attacks, Silver wolf didn't bother, he was busy planning what he would do with Spark and Naiya.

_Later that night._

They were supposed to tell a campfire story. Silver Wolf had already prepared his, he made it long and blood curdling, some of the younger kids screamed when he started, so they were taken to bed. He ended it with, "And every time the guy wanted a soul, he would appear in a burst of white light and follow whoever had the soul he wanted."

As if on cue (which it was), a burst of white light appeared, two malevolent eyes appeared in it, followed by the dark grey silhouette of a figure. "Your soul..." moaned a terrible voice. Scourge and the others were screaming too now, but the phantom followed SCOURGE. He ran for it, screaming bloody murder, "NO GOD! OH NO GOD! I WANT TO GO HOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEEEE..!!!!!"

After Scourge collapsed, exhausted, Spark appeared and shot an electrical ball at the phantom, it became a coiling tendril of smoke before disappearing. "Leave the girls alone next time Scourge and that guy might not want your soul, he usually only goes after the souls of womanizers." Spark walked off and left Scourge trembling.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Silver wolf had just let everyone know what had happened. "So first, Shayla did the burst of light, thanks Shayla, then Psychedelia did the phantom, Naiya did the voice, thanks a lot you two, Naiya had to follow him so she whipped up a bit of wind, of course, her vibrara helped a lot with that. Then Spark appears and..."

"And I say, 'Leave the girls alone next time Scourge and that guy might not want your soul, he usually only goes after the souls of womanizers'!" They all burst out laughing again. They heard a noise and peeked out of the tent, there was Scourge being led wide-eyed to his tent. That brought another round of laughter. The girls called, "What's the matter Scourge? Scared of a female owl? I'd have thought you'd try to flirt!"

More laughter. "May he get your souls you evil women." They heard Scourge mutter. Naiya sucked in air then moaned, "Your soul...!" Scourge's eyes widened even more and he dashed off for his tent.

_A week later..._

"If I never go on a ship again it'll be too soon!" They heard Scourge moaning as he told his friends all about the encounter. Naiya giggled and said, "I want your soul!" Scourge jumped, "Oh uh.... heh heh..... uh...." "You are now officially hopeless Scourge." Said Fiona in disgust.

"It's not my fault! Blame the ghost!" Naiya told the others, "That will bring plenty of good laughs. The bus will be here soon. Zyarc was rubbing her wings, "Why I agreed to haul all your luggage here I will never know, my wings are ACHING." "Yeah, but you volunteered." Zyarc sent Skald a death glare. "You pick a fight with Skald and you pick it with me too." Said Sauna stepping in front of Skald protectively. "Sis, I don't need you to act as my personal bodyguard."

"Hmph. When I need to I will." The bus pulled up. "All aboard!" They came on. "To the back please kids." So to the back they went. Crazy and Zyarc played a game of Pigmania while eating gummy worms and some bubblegum ice cream that Zyarc had snuck out of the freezer in Crazy's house.

"What is this?" Asked Zeke, watching. "Pigmania apparently." Said Silver Wolf. "Yeah I know that, but how do you determine the score?" So Crazy started explaining the game to him, there were three moves that caught everyones attention particularly, they were called Leaning Jowler, Piggyback, and Makin' Bacon.

"Makin' Bacon? What the heck does that do?" "Well, if the pigs are touching each other in any way then that's a makin' bacon, and you lose all your points." "That game looks HARD." Said Spark, "It does look like it, but it isn't really." Said Zyarc, smiling. "We're here!" "Yay!" Everyone rushed out of the bus, the teachers had come ahead of them and set everything up. "Good. Yeah, so everyone to their alloted tents." Everyone was given a card with a number on it.

By some horrible slip in the plans, Scourge ended up in a tent full of girls. Oh NO....

_An hour after this development._

Scourge was so bruised he was hardly recognizable as being green, he looked more purple than green. Both his eyes were black, a tooth was missing, and he staggered around. The girls glared at him. "I'm goin'! I'm goin'!" He ran off to the teachers to request another tent. The girls smiled and calmed down.

"So what now?" Asked Crazy, Naiya grinned, we have a pokemon battle of course!" Out came vibrara, "Oh yeah?" Out came Crazy's recently acquired Turtwig..... Twenty minutes later Crazy had lost. "Dang it! Congrats on the win Naiya." Naiya grinned, "Thanks."

Skald passed them, Sauna grabbed him, "Hey Skald, what are you up to?" "Huh? Oh, headed to my tent, Shade is in my tent and so are Flash, Silver, and Shadow." "Oh great..... Shade practically hearts Shadow." Sauna rolled her eyes, "We'll have to do something to cure that." "'Yup. Where is a decent boy who can talk happily and easily.....?" And off they went on a decent boy hunt. Skald and Sauna were left by themselves, "You know Skald, I don't think they know you like....." Skald put his hands over her mouth instantly, "Shut up! No one can know that!"

Sauna shrugged, "As you wish. Can you play your guitar please? I'll go get my castanets." "Sure."

When Crazy and the others came to Skald's tent, unsuccessful in finding a decent boy, they saw Shade and Sauna doing Flamenco while Skald played a tune from the CD Flamenco de la Costa by Juan Jose Carranza. The particular one he was playing was le esencia de mi alegria.

They got mischievous looks on their faces as they inched forward. They pulled Shade to the side and whispered in her ear. Her face got steadily redder, and redder. "What?!" She hissed. Crazy grinned, "Oh come on! Just talk to him, you have to stop liking Shadow at some time... Amy practically dotes on him now."

Shade pursed her lips. "Oh come on Shade! Do it! Just try." So, sighing, Shade went over to sit by Skald.

_Skald's POV:_

_Oh God oh God oh please God no....... _Skald tried to appear calm as Shade sat by him but his tail feathers kept twitching, a sign of nervousness in him, only Sauna would have been able to tell, but she was too busy dancing.

_I'm gonna kill those girls... _Thought Skald, sending the poisonous thought to the cluster of girls giggling in the sidelines. "Skald?" Skald looked at Shade, her yellow eyes were really pretty... _What the hell are you doing?! This girl likes Shadow! Not you! So shut up! _"Y..yeah?" _Damn it, I'm stuttering. _"How long have you been playing the guitar?"

_End Skald's POV._

From the moment Shade asked that question things rolled easily. Skald could happily converse with Shade on that point, because it distracted him from the fact he liked her. Crazy and "her gang's" jaws dropped lower, and lower, and lower, as Skald and Shade sat side by side. The two hadn't even noticed their hands were on touching. Shadow, who had been watching Skald play, took the guitar and easily started playing the same tune.

So this left Skald and Shade to talk to each other while the others slowly inched away to leave them by themselves. When Shade finally realized that they were alone (twenty minutes after the others had left) she went red, "Umm...." She started stuttering. Skald stood with her, "What's wrong?"

"Oh... it's... umm... I have to go do something! Bye!" She darted off. Leaving Skald feeling very sad.

_The unplanned field trip_

Sauna flopped down in a seat beside Shayla. "Skald is hopeless." She muttered. "What?" "SKALD IS HOPELESS........" "What's wrong Sauna." Asked Crazy, twisting around in her seat. "He's done nothing but mope since we came back from that camping trip... I've almost decided to throw him in the hotel pool when we get there." Grumbled Sauna.

Tsunami started laughing, "That's a very good idea! I think you should do it." Hydro looked at them from the seats directly across, "What's going on?" They explained. Of course, Flash and Static thought it was wonderful. "Oh that plan is just beautiful!"

Crazy put on a chipmunk voice and rolled around going "ahahahahahaha!!!" They stared at her. "What? We're supposed to laugh aren't we?" This set off the laughter.

_At the hotel..._

Shade winced, "You want me to WHAT?!" "Yes, lure him over to the pool and I'll do the rest." Said Sauna grinning mischievously. "But why?" "He's done nothing but mope, this should help. Then Hydro will go in and save him." Sauna waved the others over. Knuckles presented them with the diagram they'd told him to make. They stared blankly at it. "What?"

They looked at him, "Knuckles, this looks like a two year olds drawing." Knuckles blew up. "OH YEAH?! YOU DO IT YOURSELF NEXT TIME HAWK GIRL!" Sauna rolled her eye and blasted his face with some steam. "AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHH!" He ran off to stand in front of the fans. They laughed, "So... according to this barely recognizable diagram, you lure Skald to the pool, I jump out from behind the pot plants and push him in, and then Hydro dives in and rescues him." Of course, they had hidden part of one of the steps from Shade... she shouldn't find out what it was.

_In the lobby..._

Shade sat down beside Skald. He didn't look up, "Skald? Would you like to take a walk with me?" "Can't one of the others do it?" He mumbled. "No, they've gone off who knows where and have left me alone. You're the only one here who I know."

Crazy, who was watching them, started giggling hysterically until Sauna clapped a hand over her mouth, "Shut it!" She hissed. "What was that?" Asked Skald, rising. "You'll come with me? Oh good!" Shade grabbed his hand and dragged him towards one of the doors, Sauna darted away from their cover towards the pool door, glaring daggers at Crazy.

_By the pool..._

"Okay, you're at the pool now I can go." Skald turned to leave. "Skald?" He turned, "I..." At that moment Sauna exploded from behind the plants and pushed Skald, of course, he fell in the direction of the pool... but also Shade. So he fell onto her, and they both fell into the pool. Sauna did a little victory jig, "Yes! It worked! Now get in there Hydro, if it appears that Skald blacks out or forgets how to swim in shock bring them up, because Shade sure doesn't know how."

Crazy appeared, "Sauna! Shade doesn't know how to swim?! What if they drown!" Crazy was, literally, going crazy. "HYDRO GET THEM OUT NOW!" But Sauna was latched onto Hydro so he couldn't, to their surprise, Thrash ran past them, tossing away his jacket, and he dove in, easily cutting through the water. For five anxious minutes they waited, not even a bubble rose to the surface, just as Sauna was about to let Hydro go Thrash appeared, shaking water from his facial fur. He'd somehow linked Shade and Skald's belts to his own. With strong strokes he came to the edge and pulled himself up.

He unclipped them and dropped them into the waiting arms of their friends, then he grabbed a towel and disappeared into the crowd. Shayla was checking Shade and Skald. Shayla was the only one who had read medical books and taken a quick course, so she was the only one who could administer..... whatever needed administering.

"They're breathing at least." Said Shayla after, with Crazy's help, they had pumped the water out of them. "Good." "So now what?" Asked Jet and the rest of his "team", they had arrived in time to witness the whole drama. "We get them to their rooms that's what." "Why not put them in the same room?" Asked Jet. "Of all the crackpot....." Sauna's hand was raised to smack Jet when she paused. ".... of all the brilliant ideas! Yes! That will get them closer together so Shade doesn't continue chasing after Shadow! It's brilliant!"

"It is?" Asked Jet, who got a kiss on the cheek from Sauna, Jet's eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted, falling on Storm, they promptly fell into the pool. "NOT AGAIN!!!!"

_In the room..... _

Shade sat up groggily, "My head is hurting..." She groaned, then she noticed a slight heat on the bed beside her, she looked. There was Skald, stretched out most conveniently on the bed. Her face went red... then her eyes narrowed. She thought for a second then realized what this was about. "Curse Sauna, she's in for it." She growled as she stood up, she went to the door... and found it locked.

She swore quietly... in the way accepted at the school. "Hellfire and....." Groaning from the bed caused her to pause. She saw Skald sit up, "Where are.... Shade!" "Yeah..." She mumbled. "Why are we in here?" "Sauna locked us in. Her idea of a joke I suppose." Said Shade sarcastically. "Oh... let me see if I can get us out." He went to the door and tried it, listening to the sound it made, he grinned, "She left the key in the door. We have to find a hairpin, come on."

Shade, who was rather confused, did as he said and they started scouring the room for a hairpin.

_Outside the room... with the giggling group of "villains"...._

Sauna laughed, "This is beautiful! Now, is that machine installed?" Tails nodded. "Yup." "Okay, turn it on!" Sauna also turned on the camera they'd put in the room. They watched the fun unfold... literally.

_Back inside the room._

A large metallic boot hit Skald's backside as he bent over to check something. "OOF!" He was tossed into the laundry chute.

Shade, who was examining the walls, got hit in the back by a metallic glove, she too, fell in the chute.

_With the "villains"_

Sauna was giggling, "This is wonderful! Now let's go lock the laundry room door."

_In the chutes_

"HELLFIRE AND CURSES!!!!!!!!" Screamed Shade in frustration as she whizzed down the chute. She could hear Skald panicking somewhere close, "Skald?" "WHAT?!" He yelled, panic filling his voice, "What's wrong?" "I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC! SAUNA IS IN TROUBLE NOW!"

Shade grinned to herself, "Yes, she is. We'll both get her when we get out of here." "IF! IF! I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!!!" Yelled Skald. Shade rolled her eyes, she somehow managed to get her arms over her head in the narrow chute and make herself go faster, she shot out of the end and landed in a clean stack of linen. She then shot a beam of light up the chute Skald was in, she could hear him screaming, and then called, "Skald, get your arms over your head." "HOW?!" "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU DOLT?! JUST GET THEM OVER YOUR HEAD! YOU'LL BE OUT FASTER!"

This apparently was a good reason, because seconds later he catapulted out of the end and slammed into her, and they both fell onto the linen. Skald's face went red as he noticed he was on her. "Uh..." He was shoved off, he fell to the floor. Shade glared down at him from the top of the basket, "Yes, OFF." They dusted themselves off then went to the door, locked again. There was a slip of paper on the floor, they read it.

_Shade and Skald sitting in a tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G _

_First comes love_

_Then comes...._

What came was uncertain seeing as the poor paper was mutilated by two very angry teenagers.

_In the lobby... again.._

"La la la la la... AAAAAAAAARGH!" Shade and Skald stood above Sauna, dripping from a bucket of water rigged to fall on them as soon as the laundry room door was opened. "Hello Sauna..." "Yes... HELLO..." "Um... hi?" They rushed at her with angry mini-roars. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGH!!!!" Sauna ran as fast as she could towards the nearest safe haven, the women's washroom. Skald wouldn't be able to follow her in there, and Shade would have to blast a cubicle door off it's hinges. Both of which were unlikely.

Sauna was sadly mistaken. I will not say anything further, you get the picture I'm sure.

The rest of their week long stay was filled with eventful plans to get Shade and Skald together, all it accomplished was them both sharing a common enemy. Sauna and her plans. They hoped the school week would not be so eventful.

**But of course it will be! :D There will be another battle of the bands... an official one, but you guys have to give me your band members, and the names of the songs your bands will sing. ^^ And of course... the way you want the bands to sing the songs. And which members will play which instruments. I of course, shall play the "keyboards" typing out the eventful stories to you. XD So I hope you enjoyed this very long chapter, read and review! And of course.... tell me which people will be paired with who! I already know that Zeke is with Rouge.... And now I need the other couples. There are some eventful birthday parties ahead in the near future. :) **

**And in the next chapter, SEGA will be publishing the "first Sonic game".... Oh no. **


	10. 8: Battle of the bands pt 1

Battle of the bands part 1

**Okay first of all, I decided to split the battle of the bands into two parts because I finally got it into my head that Valentines day is near, and I want to introduce a new character of mine. (I know I know, "I can't accept anymore OCs", and yet here I go accepting my own. . I'm terrible aren't I? I promise this will be the ABSOLUTE LAST ONE. **

**For an after Valentines day special I'll need to know who your characters ask to be their Valentines... alright? In this chapter everyone is talking about what songs they are going to sing. ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

'Number one', thought Crazy as she ran down the halls, 'don't EVER let Envy know that there is going to be a cookie day in the cafeteria, things could turn nasty'. The black squirrel skidded to a halt in front of the doors and opened them. "CANNONBALL!!!" Daimon crashed into her.

He was laughing himself silly while Crazy stood and dusted herself off. "That was NOT funny Daimon." "Oh yes it was! You should have seen your face ha ha ha ha!" "Yeah right." She turned. "Envy?" "What?!" "Get out here now!" "Why?" "Because you are wanted in your classroom... not in the cafeteria! The kitchen staff don't need your help with the cookies!"

Espio, who was passing, stopped. "What's wrong Crazy?" "Envy is after cookies again." "Just a second." Espio went in carefully, this had to work, otherwise he was going to be one jumpy guy for the rest of his life. There was Envy hungrily staring at the cookies. "Envy?" "Espio!" She grinned, "Would you help me get just ONE cookie?"

"Envy, if you wait you can get more cookies you know." "Oh alright." "Umm... Envy?" "Yeah?" Espio rubbed the back of his head. "Would you... uh...." "Would I what?" "Would you be my Valentine?" Espio blurted out. Envy blinked, then she hugged him with a burst of joyful laughter. "Of course I will! Let's go meet the others so we can discuss the songs we'll sing!" Espio blew out a sigh of relief. Envy hadn't laughed at him. Good.

"What I don't understand. Ugh!" Rouge tossed the ball and Silver Wolf caught it. "Is how Valentines day..." She caught it and tossed it back after doing a hop skip back. ".... got so close without us... realizing!" Silver Wolf caught the ball again.

He paused, thoughtful, "You're right. I wonder how that happened?" "Who are you going to ask to be your Valentine?" "I don't know. What about you?" "I don't need to ask." Said Rouge, smirking. "Oh? Why not?" "Because Zeke asked me to be his earlier." "And you accepted?" "Yeah."

Silver Wolf tossed the ball again. "It would be easier to play this if our pokemon could help." "Yes... yes it would. But they are in that pocket dimension that that Kintabor guy made by order of the president." "At least we can go there at any time to visit." Said Silver Wolf shrugging. "Yeah, but it would be nice to have them here." "I see your point. The one good thing about this is that Aipoms won't be ripping my fur out."

Rouge laughed, "You're still sore over that one aren't you?" "Sonic is probably sorer." Rouge laughed so much she missed the ball and it hit the sand. "Yeah, you're right. He probably is." Zeke came over, "Hey guys! We've gotta get to History class, there's a new girl too." "Why aren't we having Friends class then?" "Because there is only one new person." Said Zeke laughing. He hugged Rouge. "Come on my ivory sweetheart."

Rouge playfully smacked his hands away, "Oh stop it you charmer!" "Come on Silver Wolf! Let's go!" They raced towards the school entrance as the bell started ringing again.

Their tiny history teacher (a chipmunk) was barely visible over his desk. Because of this he used an extra long pointer. This brought lots of laughter from the class... when he wasn't looking of course. Zeke, Rouge, and Silver Wolf burst in. The teacher was standing on his swivel chair, he spun so fast that it fell on it's side and his head hit the floor. While the class was laughing a dark orange kitsune/hedgehog creature ran towards him and helped him up, "Are you okay sir?" The little chipmunk was flustered. "I.. uh... yes."

The class was still laughing, the girl whirled, "Be quiet! It's not funny!" She shouted. Silence fell over the room like a spell. The teacher coughed, "You all have a new classmate. Her name is Amber." "Just Amber?" Asked someone, "Yes, just Amber. Would you like to explain your... um... history Amber?" "Yes sir." She turned to the class, her eyes completely serene now.

"I am sixteen as of a few weeks ago. Last year, five days after my fifteenth birthday..." Someone snickered. Amber paused, "I would be much obliged if you would shut up." A sort of stunned amazement settled on the boy who had snickered. "As I was saying. Five days after my fifteenth birthday there was a fire in an apartment nearby where I lived. The fire fighters were called, but there were many other mysterious fires popping up everywhere, so they couldn't come."

The class was now very interested, they leaned forward. "No one else nearby was fit enough to go in. Either that or they were too scared. I went in." Some of the girls gasped, such a thing was unimaginable to them. "Were you afraid?" Asked Silver Wolf. Amber looked at him, "Of course I was. Only a fool wouldn't be afraid. Inside it was very bright, and if it wasn't burning it would have seemed nice. I could hear screaming, and I got everyone out. Except myself." Another gasp, if she hadn't gotten herself out, how was she in front of them?

"I had the last person at the doorway, an old man, he was coughing badly, and I heard a groaning noise, it wasn't human or Mobian, I knew that much. I guessed what it was correctly and threw him to the people outside. And the building fell on me." Silence now. "Do you see these flames on my arm? I never had them before that incident. When they found me they were there. I couldn't remember anything until a few months ago. Not a thing. I never knew my parents, and so I don't know my last name. That is my history."

She went and sat down, her head in her hands. Silver Wolf and quite a few other people threw her glances that said they were sorry for her. "Um... ahem. Yes well.. that was a very touching story Amber. We are all of course sorry for your misfortunes..." As far as the class was concerned he could have been saying "blah blah blah a bomb is exploding", his tone did not say he was sorry at all.

Silver Wolf then decided to do something that he wouldn't have done before..... because the fact was, Amber was nice. He liked her.... and when he thought about THAT... he realized he liked her more than was normal. This scared him, but did not shake his resolve.

Amber was quietly reading Black Beauty by Anna Sewell when a voice said, "You like the classics?" She looked up, there was the silver wolf from class. "Yeah." She said. "Uh.... do you have a Valentine?" She shook her head, "No, no one has ever been my Valentine. And no one really likes me either." Silver Wolf blinked, "Why ever not?" "I don't know, I think it's just something about me. Maybe I'm not pretty enough."

"Hey, you're very pretty." Silver Wolf inwardly panicked, 'Oh no did I just tell a girl she's pretty?!'. Amber blinked, "You think I'm pretty?" He was in too deep to pull out now so he forged ahead, "Yeah, I do. Amber.... would you.... would you like to be my Valentine?" She blinked, then a smile spread across her face, "Oh I'd love to be! I don't know your name though." "I'm Silver Wolf." "Okay Silver Wolf." He smiled at her, "Meet me at the bleachers at..." he looked at his watch, ".... two thirty. Okay?" "Okay Silver Wolf."

He jogged off. Amber watched him go, she tried to continue reading her book but it was impossible. So she finally put it down and giggled, then laughed. It was a joyous laugh, wonderful to hear.

_2:30 at the bleachers..._

"So Silver Wolf... where's your Valentine?" "She should be here alrea..." "Silver Wolf!" There was Amber, waving at him, he smiled and waved. "There she is." He said. "Amber is your Valentine?!" Asked Zeke. "Yes." "She's barely been here for a day!" "Zeke, I think Silver Wolf is experiencing love at first sight." Said Sonic. Silver Wolf glared threateningly at him. "You won't be in any shape to see your girl if you do that." Sonic just rolled his eyes.

"I don't HAVE a 'girl' as you put it." "Who's your Valentine then?" Asked Amy. Sonic shrugged and said, "I don't need one." "Yeah right. Some girl is going to ask you if you don't ask someone."

"Oh yeah?"

**This would be a good time to list the couples I already have.**

**Zeke and Rouge**

**Skald and Shade**

**Amber and Silver Wolf**

**Envy and Espio**

**Would you guys please help me pair up everyone else? I'm having trouble. O.O**

"Enough fighting already!" Said Rouge. Crazy agreed. "What is everyone singing at the battle of the bands?" Amber arrived. "Battle of the bands?" They explained it to her, "Oh okay. I think I know what I'll sing." "But you don't have a partner!" "I don't need one for the song I'm going to sing. I can do it perfectly." "What is the song then?" Asked Amy. "Poker face by Lady GaGa." "Lady GaGa? But she's old!" Said Scourge, who had somehow been allowed to sit with them.

"Whatever, I like the song." "Okay, what are you singing Envy?" "Well I'm thinking about Barbie Girl by Aqua, You found me by Kelly Clarkson, and Decode by Paramore." She was rewarded with lots of ooohing from the girls.

"How about you and Gemini Shayla?" "Well I think our band name will be Double Flame. We'll sing Stand in the rain by Superchick. Gemini is going to do the guitar and background vocals, I'll be doing the piano and lead vocals." Zyarc was totally happy. "You'll do so great with that! You're such a good singer." "What are you going to sing Zyarc?" "Drama Queen by Lindsay Lohan again." Said Zyarc grinning. "You can't sing the same song every time." "Yeah but that's my favorite song."

"Fine. What about you Spark?" "Me? Final Countdown by Europe again." He said grinning." "Does anyone else have their songs in mind?" "Nope." "Okay. Who is who's Valentine? The ones we don't know that is?" "Well Envy is Espio's." "Oooooh!" "And Skald is Shade's." "Since when?!" Demanded Sauna, "Since this morning. He asked her when she arrived at school." "Oh... hmmm....." "Is anyone else a couple?" "Fiona and Scourge are." "That's a no-brainer." Said Scourge, earning a couple of glares for himself. No one could wait until that evening..... or Valentines day... which was that Saturday.

**Okay I hope you are all pleased. You asked for a quick update and I gave you one. If anyone else has a song/band they want PLEASE let me know..... and I don't know what song(s) you want Zeke to sing exactly.... the ones you left in that other review or do you have some other ones in mind? And is everyone pleased with this chapter? **


	11. Battle of the bands pt 2

_Battle of the bands pt 2_

**Sorry I took so long. . I got very busy. And today one of my pet birds died. :'( SO SORRY!!!!!!! So again, the couples I have are Zeke and Rouge, Skald and Shade, Amber and Silver Wolf, Envy and Espio, and Gemini and Shayla. ^^ YIPEE! Let the CHAOS BEGIN! XD**

Amber had already sung her piece. Crazy had sung hers too, she was rushing around making sure everyone was nearby now. "Shayla did you sing already?" "Yes, while you were busy running around in the school." "What was she doing?" Asked Shadow incredulously. "Looking for Kendan." "Where was he then?" Asked Zyarc, yawning. "In the bathroom." She said fuming.

They laughed. "Okay, Shadow, you're up with... whoa... Knuckles, Scourge and Silver. What exactly are you singing?" "You'll see." Said Shadow winking. He got up on stage with his fellow males. There was lots of polite applause. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Ready?" He whispered to them. "Yeah." Knuckles had no gloves on, Rouge had just commented on that to Zyarc when the music started up. Shadow was the lead singer, the other three boys were backups.

_You spin me right 'round, baby _

_Right 'round like a record, baby _

_Right 'round, 'round, 'round, _

_You spin me right 'round, baby _

_Right 'round like a record, baby _

_Right 'round, 'round, 'round _

_If I, I get to know your name _

_Well then I, could trace your private number, baby _

_All I know is that to me _

_You look like you're lots of fun _

_Open up your lovin' arms _

_I want some, want some _

_I've set my sights on you _

_(And no one else will do) _

_And I, I've got to have my way now, baby _

_All I know is that to me _

_You look like you're havin' fun _

_Open up your lovin' arms _

_Watch out, here I come _

_You spin me right 'round, baby _

_Right 'round like a record, baby _

_Right 'round, 'round, 'round, _

_You spin me right 'round, baby _

_Right 'round like a record, baby _

_Right 'round, 'round, 'round _

_I-I got to be your friend now, baby _

_And I-I would like to move in just a little bit closer _

_All I know is that to me _

_You look like you're lots of fun _

_Open up your lovin' arms _

_Watch out, here I come _

_You spin me right 'round, baby _

_Right 'round like a record, baby _

_Right 'round, 'round, 'round, _

_You spin me right 'round, baby _

_Right 'round like a record, baby _

_Right 'round, 'round, 'round _

_I want your love _

_I want your love _

_All I know is that to me _

_You look like you're lots of fun _

_Open up your lovin' arms _

_watch out here I come _

_You spin me right 'round, baby _

_Right 'round like a record, baby _

_Right 'round, 'round, 'round, _

_You spin me right 'round, baby _

_Right 'round like a record, baby _

_Right 'round, 'round, 'round _

_You spin me right 'round, baby _

_Right 'round like a record, baby _

_Right 'round, 'round, 'round, _

_You spin me right 'round, baby _

_Right 'round like a record, baby _

_Right 'round, 'round, 'round_

Rouge clapped enthusiastically with Zeke. "That was pretty good!" He said, Rouge grinned. "Yup, but you'll be great too." She kissed him on the cheek, he laughed and hugged her. "Of course I will!" Shadow came behind stage grinning. Amy smiled. "Good job!"

***

Zeke came off stage and was tackled by Rouge. "Congrats Zeke! You were wonderful!" He laughed, "Thanks Rouge." He looked around, "Where are Shayla and Gemini?" "They admitted love for each other. It was so cute! Sonic caught them on a camera recorder. They're trying to murder him right now I think." Zeke laughed. "Sounds about right."

"Of course it does!" Said Silver, popping in. "Let's go, it's time for dinner!" Knuckles grinned. "And my Dad has come to pick us up." Pamilyn raced by. "I'm going to be the first to the pizza!" She yelled. "Pizza...?" Silver raced by the confused Knuckles. "Dad ordered pizza for dinner Knuxs.... WE'LL FINISH IT FIRST!" Knuckles tore off after them.

Shayla looked at them racing off, "Should we join them now?" "Sure." Gemini kissed her. "I can't believe I didn't tell you sooner." He said. She laughed softly, "Same here Gemini." Suddenly Sonic appeared. "Come on love birds, let's goooooo...!" He raced off to the car, Gemini and Shayla in hot pursuit.

**Quick author break! The following part of this chapter takes place the next morning. Which is a Saturday for them.**

Pamilyn woke up early, yawning. She could tell it was early because it was still dark out. She looked at the alarm clock. Two o'clock. She shook her head. She went over to shake Crazy and see if she was awake when she noticed the bed was empty.

Tracking Crazy to her house, she quietly slipped into Crazy's bedroom through the window. She found Crazy feeding her pets. Her room was like a petting zoo. There was even a large collection of snakes. "Crazy what are you doing?!" "Bringing Tot over to wake them all up." Tot, Crazy's parrot, sat on his mistress's shoulder, "Wake up call." He whistled. Pamilyn laughed. "Okay let's go! I'll get us there fast." Crazy smiled, "I'm ready."

The next second they were back in the room at Knuckles' house. After making sure that the parents wouldn't hear anything, Crazy walked up and down the hallway with Tot shrieking on her shoulder. "Wake up time! Wake up time! Wake up or be run over! Car crash imminent!" "Where did he learn to say that stuff?" Pamilyn whispered, Crazy giggled. "He watches kids playing video games and listens to EVERYTHING everyone says... even if they only say it once he can repeat it. An old lady watching some kids playing a racing game saw one was going to crash and said "Car crash imminent". So that's where that came from." "And wake up or be run over?" "I think he made that one up himself."

The other kids tumbled out of their rooms, rubbing sleep from their eyes. "What the hell...?" "Morning sleepyheads." "Sleeping beauties! Come to be kissed by their princes and princesses, oh yes! I want a craaaaaaaacker." Zyarc giggled tiredly, "Ooooh I forgot how that devil would wake me up early when I stayed at Crazy's house."

"Well it's time for breakfast either way. And it's Mother's day!"

**Another author brake: First of all, you're probably going "WTF?! I THOUGHT IT WAS AROUND VALENTINES DAY!" But I couldn't help it. :P **

They all groaned. "Oh no..." "What? What's wrong?" "Flowers for Mom, cake for Mom, Spa for Mom. Shut up kids and behave. Look all nice..... hair gel. Ugh." Groaned the boys. The girls were delighted though. "Manicures! MAKEUP! SHOPPING! AAAAAAHHHHH!" They squealed happily as they rushed off downstairs to make breakfast. Crazy looked down the stairs. "Well... at least they are enthusiastic. My Mom has already recieved her mother's day gift." "What was it?"

"A pair of headphones." "WHAT?!" "She's been wanting one for ages and hasn't gotten around to getting herself a pair. It's a blue pair of skull candy ones." Sonic suddenly zoomed in through the door. "Guys come look at this!" They went to the nearest convenient video game store and stared at what was in the window. "Oh no..." Moaned Shadow. "OH YES!" Yelled Sonic. In the window sat a game titled Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Note: The Sonic the Hedgehog game in the window was the Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 one. ^^ I'm skipping around with the games, in the story, all the game graphics shall be GREAT. None of the choppy stuff, or blocky stuff. Ugh. . Anyhow, I'm sorry for not updating sooner and hope you enjoyed this. :) And if you guessed I badly want a pair of green skull candy headphones kudos and cyber pies to you. :)**


	12. Unsure decisions

Shadow just stared at the game. "Weeeeeeeelllllll?????" Sonic looked expectantly at all of them.

"I have a question." Said Derek.

"What?" Asked Sonic.

"Why did they put you on there? You're an idiot! You shouldn't have your own game!" Sonic stared at Derek, momentarily stunned, Derek ran for his life. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Get back here!" Yelled Sonic, chasing after him. Crazy looked at all of them.

"You know what?"

"What?" Asked Amber.

"I think that we need to quickly re-arrange the calendar."

"But we can't do that!" Said Silver Wolf.

"Says who?" Asked Pamilyn.

"Says I! Besides.... what would we re-arrange the calendar for?"

"Well first of all, we could have some snow, that would be nice. Or we could just skip ahead to Christmas!" Said Crazy, starting to get excited. Pamilyn gave her strange looks.

"I won't mess up time to that extent Crazy."

"Aw......." Zyarc suddenly brightened.

"I've got a good idea."

"And what would yours be?"

"Let's buy the Sonic the Hedgehog game and play it, then yell from a tower that it was crap!" Sauna facepalmed.

***

Naiya grinned. "So... we're going and having fun at the mall... right?" Devian looked at her.

"Obviously." Sauna hit him.

"Be nice!" She commanded. He rubbed his head.

"Sure... jeez..... sorry Naiya."

"It's alright." Said Naiya, grinning. Hydro wondered why he had to deal with such immature behavior. Gemini knelt in front of Shayla.

"Please...."

"You aren't proposing to her are you?!" Yelled Zyarc, panicked. Gemini glared at her.

"Of course not!"

"Oh good."

"Now shut up and let me talk!"

"Okay."

"Please Shayla..... spare me from the torture!" He had his hands together like he was begging for mercy. Shayla started laughing.

"Oh come on you baby."

"PLEASE!"

"Hanging out at the mall isn't torture." Skald blinked.

"What do you mean it isn't torture? Yes it...." Shade kissed him on the cheek.

"Please come?" Skald got a slightly goofy look.

"... isn't torture." He finished. Gemini started yelling.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Then the worst news was brought (not) by Sonic.

"GUYS! THERE'S ANOTHER GAAAAAAAAAAAME!" He dashed to the video game store in the mall. Shadow winced. Amy smiled at him. "IT'S CALLED SOINC ADVENTURE! AND THERE'S ANOTHER ONE CALLED SONIC ADVENTURE TWO! HEY... WHAT THE HELL?! SHADOW! YOU'RE IN SONIC ADVENTURE TWO!"

"..... Then I am so dead." Said Shadow. Thrash looked at him. "The girls practically mobbed Sonic after his game came out, I do not want girls following me around in clusters.... yuck. One of them even asked Sonic to sign her shirt in lipstick." Shadow shuddered and Static gave him a look of incredulity.

"You think that's disgusting? Hell... that would be awesome! Think of your popularity rating Shadow! It would shoot sky high...!" Static went off into a fantasy of being the most popular guy, not only in the school, but in the _world_.

"Deluded much?" Asked Silver Wolf. Their Moms, who were browsing in the clothes stores, thought the idea of Sonic being in a game was absolutely adorable. There's Mom's for you. Shadow didn't understand why they didn't just get mad at SEGA for not asking permission before they went and made the game.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kintabor looked at the digimon project and sighed. "Failed." He looked quite disappointed. "And Blissey diiiiied!" He started sobbing. "WHY WASN'T IT PERMANENT?! WHERE DID I GO WRONG?!" Behind him, the President blew a sigh of relief.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash stared at Shade incredulously. "Would you run that by me again?"

"No. V, you tell him." V happily complied.

"You know how we were visited by our counterparts... or some of our counterparts, from another world right?"

"Yeah......." Said Flash. Tsunami smacked the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Well, Shade's idea is to return the visit! By going to their world instead of them coming to ours!"

"Genius no?" Asked Shade. Crazy looked at her.

"It's just so ludicrous it might work... but we don't have everyone's opinion on this."

**Okay this is ridiculously short (how dare I write a short chapter! D:) but I wanted to have your opinions on whether or not I should have them travel to the world of their older counterparts... it would be fun in my opinion, they could fight Robotnik for a few days.... and my time idea is a little strange but they wouldn't have been gone long. Oh definitely not. ^_^ Anyhow, R&R please! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: You know who CrazyNutSquirrel does and doesn't own....**

**And if you're interested in helping a writers block struck author, please head to my profile. XD**


	13. Time, space or dimensional travel?

Time, space, or dimensional travel?

They had all discussed Crazy's plan to return their other self's visit, Tails would work on the machine with any who wanted to help him. Amber and Silver Wolf went to spend the day at the park, Gemini and Shayla went to have lunch together, and the others just got ready in whatever ways they felt they should. Crazy dragged Zyarc over to her house with her right hand, and she dragged Naiya over with her left. They sat in Crazy's room talking while Gwen Stefani's song "Hollaback Girl" played. "Why do you listen to this song anyway Crazy? If you're parents found out you'd be in trouble..."

"I know, but I like it." Said Crazy, grinning.

"THAT ITALIAN IS RIPPING OFF THE JAMAICANS." Yelled someone from the street. Zyarc blinked and Crazy shrugged. Then the black squirrel grabbed a water balloon from a drawer in her desk (why the hell would that be there...?) and rushed to the window.

"BLASPHEMY! DIE TRAITOR!" She shrieked, tossing it with accuracy. It hit the back of the guy's head. She ducked bellow the windowsill then. Zyarc and Naiya looked at each other and sweat dropped.

Unfortunately for Crazy, the guy identified his attacker and informed her parents, who gave her trouble for hitting the guy with the balloon, then for listening to an explicit song. They grounded her, understandably. Of course, this little complication irritated Tails no end. "How the heck can I bring the machine over to your house?! It's too large to be lugged up your stairs!"

"Why don't you just have Shadow chaos control me over to your house?" Asked Crazy. Tails sighed. Naiya waved her hand in front of them. "What?"

"Why don't you just ask Shadow to chaos control you over there yourself instead of asking Tails to ask him?"

"Good idea!" Crazy ran off to find Shadow.

"Um... do you really think Shadow will react well to that?"

"Nope, which is the reason I didn't tell her that Shadow did not come to school today."

"He didn't come to school today? Why?" Asked Skald.

"Because he guessed what Crazy would want to ask as soon as she decided to ask." Said Thrash, passing them. "And if you don't hurry up, you'll be late for your class."

"How do you know what's on our timetables?"

"Because you happened to read them aloud to your friends yesterday." Said the multi-coloured hedgehog as he continued to walk, unhurriedly.

"Then why aren't you hurrying? Won't you be late for a class at that rate?"

"Yeah, but I don't care."

***

Knuckles ran around in circles. "CALAMITY CALAMITY!" He yelled. People were gathering around, amused and curious. Rouge grabbed one of Knuckles' arms and Zeke grabbed the other. Knuckles crashed to the floor as the other kids laughed.

"What's wrong with you Knuckie?!" Asked Rouge.

"HIDE ME HIDE ME!" Yelled Knuckles, ducking behind Zeke as Honey walked by.

"Hi Honey." Said Rouge, smiling.

"Hi Rouge! Hi Zeke, and Knuckles...?"

"AAAAAAAARGH!" Knuckles dashed away as fast as he could go. Zeke stared after him a moment then turned back to Honey.

"Nice to meet you Honey, any idea what's wrong with Knuckles?"

"No..."

"A girl snuck into the boys room and wrote "Knuckles + Honey forever" on the wall in lipstick... he's freaking out because of that." Said Zyarc as she passed.

"You wouldn't happen to know who did it would you?" Asked Sauna, looking suspicious.

"Um... no..." Zyarc's grin gave her away, she ran away yelling as Honey and Zeke chased her. "Life is great when these sorts of things happen!" Yelled Zyarc as she disappeared around the corner and crashed into the janitor.

***

Shadow sat up in an oak tree which happened to be in his front yard. He saw Crazy sneaking around, ninja style... bad ninja style. She was perfectly obvious to anyone who happened to look her way. Shadow's foot tapped against the bark of the tree as he listened to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. Crazy suddenly made a cuckoo noise. Shadow facepalmed at that.... she had definitely read too much spy stuff. Secret signals to someone who wasn't there was definitely the limit. Daimon suddenly jumped in front of Crazy.

"BOOT BOT!" He yelled as loud as possible. Crazy screamed. "AHAHAHAHAHA!" Daimon rolled around on the ground laughing.

"Idiot!" Said Crazy, kicking him.

"Hey! Careful there Crazy, I'm fragile!"

"Yeah right. Can you help me find Shadow?"

"Why do you need him?"

"I've been grounded and...." She started explaining, Shadow shook his head, smirking. Oh freaking lord, how could Crazy think he'd want to? Why couldn't she just ask Shade? As if reading his thoughts, Daimon asked Crazy that very question.

"She's a girl though! He's a guy! And besides, Shade likes Shadow." Shadow's eyebrows rose. That was news.

"Does she? I thought Skald liked her, and Sauna was trying to get them together?"

"Of course! But still...." Crazy looked quite reluctant to ask Shade instead of Shadow.

"Why don't you ask Devian then?!"

"Devian? OOOOH! Good idea!" Crazy ran off.

"Thank you for not telling her where I was." Said Shadow, leaping down. Daimon grinned.

"Sure thing. And now if you'll excuse me... a pizza is calling my name you know." Off the tiger ran. Shadow shook his head and walked into the house, which Crazy had searched through thoroughly.

***

Psychedelia's mouth dropped open. "You want me to wha......?"

"I want you to create an illusion of me in my room so that I won't get in trouble from my parents!" Said Crazy, grinning. Devian looked at her.

"I love you sweetie, but you're plum loco..."

"Plums? Where?!" Asked Crazy. Devian grinned and shook his head.

"So.... you're sure that this is what you want?" Asked Psychedelia. Harrison walked in.

"Okay..... I'm back from my trip! What did I miss?" He was grinning, his father had taken him camping for the first time ever...... and his Dad had gotten nicer.... before he'd just beaten Harrison almost senseless. Of course, he'd never told on his Dad or tried to get help, 'cause he loved him. Psychedelia had found out about it with a little help from Daimon and Rouge. She had confronted Harrison about it, but he had begged them not to tell, so out of pity for him rather than the father, they had relented.

"A lot." Said Psychedelia, hugging him.

"We've got a new teacher, named Mephiles..... he teaches history now." Said Spark, grinning.

"What happened to the chipmunk?" Asked Harrison curiously.

"He had a heart attack when a student put a skunk in his desk... with all it's little brood too." Said Zyarc, smirking.

"Let me guess... you did it." Said Harrison as he put his bags down. He sat down in one of Psychedelia's spinning chairs.

"WHAT?!" They all jumped as Crazy yelled.

"What's up with you?" Asked Psychedelia.

"You don't have any rock... or alternative rock... or.... or..... YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING THAT'S HEAVY METAL OR JUST PLAIN AWESOME!" She said, freaking out.

"I do have some "plain awesome" stuff, because I don't have any rock music... my parents don't like it and won't let me listen to it."

"How do you _survive_?!" Asked a horrified Crazy, collapsing on one of Psychedelia's wooden seats with white cushions.

"With stuff like this." Said Psychedelia, selecting a song on her iTunes. After five seconds, Crazy hit pause as if she was stopping a nuclear bomb.

"What the hell is that?!"

"It's _Baby Hold Me Tight_ by Kitty, Daisy & Lewis." Said Psychedelia, crossing her arms.

"Whatever, it sucks!" Psychedelia's fist snaked forward and punched Crazy in the jaw, the squirrel reeled back, surprise on her face.

"Don't insult Kitty, Daisy & Lewis." Psychedelia hissed. "They're a great band and I like their music. Don't diss my music and I won't diss yours!" She pressed play again.

"Show us the music video." Said Harrison, trying to remove the tension in the room. Psychedelia did. Harrison grinned as he watched. When it finished he looked at the grey hedgehog. "Play it again." She looked slightly confused, she clicked play. Harrison stood in front of her. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure you charmer." Crazy pretended to retch while Zyarc made lots of comments about how adorable they looked, how adorable the song was, etc.

***

"Did you hear? The new history teacher looks like he's made of crystal!"

"I wonder if he is.... I'll try punching him to see if it's true." Those, and various other things, flew around the halls and out the mouths of various students. However, only the other teachers and staff members had seen Mephiles, none of the students had, they'd been notified about his taking over the history lessons by the Principal, who spoke over the intercom. Silver Wolf and Daimon cautiously entered, realizing they were the first ones there. The classroom was completely empty. A puddle of ink sat behind the desk.

"I hope the teacher doesn't see that someone spilled ink on the floor." Whispered Daimon.

"Yeah, he'd probably get real mad." Said Silver Wolf. They sat down and pulled out their books. Gradually, the classroom filled. Amber waved at Silver Wolf from a seat a few rows away, he waved back. The rest of the class did nothing but look around nervously for the teacher.

"First of all..." They jumped, out of the pool of ink rose a hedgehog, once he was fully out the ink was gone. He did look like parts of him were made of crystal. He had no nose, no mouth, lime green eyes, and the whites of his eyes were pure blood red. "... I do not rip the limbs off my students as examples to others, but I will send any misbehaving students to the principal's office. I know none of you are misbehaving, but I thought I would let you know that. Now, from what I've been told, all you found out from that chipmunk dunce who dared to call himself a teacher was each other's personal histories. I know that before he came along, you were about to start learning about the Roman empire.... let's start there shall we?"

"With good old Julius!" Piped up a penguin.

"Exactly."

"Not the one from Asterix and Obelix though." Said a porcupine, everyone held their breath, not knowing what Mephiles would say to that.

"Definitely not. Maybe we shall compare stories about Julius Caesar to the ones shown in the Asterix and Obelix comics. Who has heard of them other than the young man who spoke up?" No one's hand came up. "Alright then, on Friday I'll bring in some Asterix and Obelix comics for you all to examine."

"Mephiles is the best teacher EVER." Said Daimon, doing cartwheels around his friends. Shadow sat with his usual frown on his face.

"Yeah but I find it weird how he looks like Shadow." Said Rouge, glancing at the black hedgehog.

"Relation...?" Suggested Flash.

"Shadow was born in an atomic storm, he's not related to anyone, except the elements..... possibly." Said Shade, grinning. Shadow snorted.

They were all gathered in the cafeteria, as you know, Daimon is doing cartwheels, the others are all sitting/standing/leaning against the wall. Today's menu was spaghetti, burgers, and chicken + cranberry sandwiches, cheese was an option. For dessert there was vanilla ice cream and blueberry pie. There was a staff table for the teachers to sit at, and now all the other students who hadn't yet had Mephiles were craning their necks to see him. The ones who had been in a classroom with him for awhile waved, and he waved back. They couldn't tell if he smiled, but of course, how could he have smiled? He had no mouth.... Some of the younger kids gasped as they noticed that, they immediately started chatting in earnest about this. They saw Mr. Larva engaged in conversation with Mephiles. "Yeah.... that dude is definitely cool." Said Falko, grinning. Metallica pushed him lightly.

"Stop it already, you've said that five times in a row, it's as if you're some sort of parrot that's been put on repeat." Falko frowned.

"Whatever."

"Do you think we could start a food fight with these?" Asked Metallica, prodding her ice cream with a spoon.

"I don't think so." Said Daniel. Bentley gently punched Daniel's shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Nothing." Said Bentley, grinning.

"It had to be for something."

"Alright then, it's for you to remember that epic food fight of ours last time..... when Aaron zapped Benito and Dominic."

"And what would you want with us?" Dominic folded his feathery arms while Benito's head bobbed to some music on his mp3 player. Metallica grabbed it and stared at it, ignoring Benito's protests.

"You have an iPod SHUFFLE?! These things are _old_ man! Get a newer iPod!" The kangaroo snatched it back.

"It's mine, and I don't care if it's old! If it can hold and play my music I'm happy!" Metallica snatched it back.

"Good for you." They looked up to see Mephiles looking at them. Sonic and co. stood on tiptoe to see who was getting in trouble. "However, some of us are trying to enjoy our meal and do not appreciate the argument, report to the Principal's office when you're done."

"Yes Uncle Mephiles." Muttered Metallica.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that." Said Mephiles. "Would you speak a little louder please."

"I said yes Uncle Mephiles." Said Metallica, going a little red. Mephiles raised his eyebrows.

"Unless you have access to records I do not, I do not think we are related."

"I was being sarcastic." Mumbled Metallica.

"I'm sorry?"

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Yelled Metallica, then she covered her mouth, realizing she'd yelled at a teacher. Some of the other students giggled. Aaron whistled.

"You in trouble now girl." He said in a loud stage whisper, she glared at him. Mephiles acted as though nothing had happened.

"You will report to the Principal's office and do whatever he tells you to do then. Finish your lunches first please, and Metallica, give Benito his iPod Shuffle, snatching things that aren't yours is rude." The history teacher went back to the staff table to resume his conversation with Mr. Larva. Crazy looked at the white cat, who was getting in trouble from her falcon friend.

"Wow...... who are those guys?"

"Why do you want to know?" Asked Devian.

"Because they're the first ones to get in trouble from the history teacher." A loud bang brought their attention to Harrison, who had had his cheek rested on one of his hands, his head had slipped and hit the table when he heard that, he narrowly avoided getting spaghetti sauce on his white shirt.

"That's the only reason?!"

"Well sure! Isn't that alright?" Asked Crazy.

"You are insaaaaaane!" Said Daimon, whooshing by Crazy.

"Whatever, you're an aficianado." Said Crazy, using her fork to twirl her noodles.

"A what?" Asked Daimon, plonking into a seat beside her.

"An aficianado."

"And that would mean....?"

"A show off."

"But of course!" And off Daimon went again.

"Can we not take him when we go? Please?" Asked Psychedelia.

"We have to, we promised." Psychedelia sighed.

"An accident could happen...."

"Psychedelia!"

"What?! It was wishful thinking!"

***

"You guys almost had a repeat of what happened in Chapter four, which was called Elementary if I remember correctly." They all looked at Opal strangely. "What?"

"You're talking as if we were in a story."

"Oh yeah....." Opal giggled. "Oh well! I'll stay here and hold the fort while you're gone.... if Tails and Shadow got the calculations right, you shouldn't take more than six minutes, in that case, I'll take full charge of Psychedelia's iTunes library." Psychedelia glanced at her sharply. "Don't worry! I'm only going to listen to your music, I won't add music, delete music, or edit music." Said Opal solemnly.

"Alright... fine."

"Good! Prepare to go through the portal of awesomeness to the world where you are heroes and there's a fat villain who is named after food!" Said Opal, sitting back and opening her poetry book from Zeke.

"Umm....... okay?" Said Amber, looking slightly nervous.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Said Silver Wolf, hugging her. She smiled.

"Alright then."

"CAR CRASH IMMINENT!" Shrieked Tot.

"Yeah we'll miss you too." Said Zyarc, rubbing her ears. Tails walked into the large machine... which looked like an oversized refridgerator without shelves. And it was painted lime green.

"All aboard!" Said Tails, they all piled in. Shadow was over by Tails..... after all, they were the only ones who knew how to operate the dang thing. Opal closed the door for them while reading her book. She waved her hand.

"Bye have a nice trip bring back some sueveniers....." She said absently. "Man this poetry is awesome!" She sat down in Psychedelia's armchair and continued reading. Psychedelia held onto Harrison's arm tightly.

"Are you sure we won't be destroyed by this thing? I feel like I'm in a meat grinder!"

"We'll be fine, all of Tails and Shadow's inventions have worked so far!"

"So far." Muttered Psychedelia. The inside of the machine filled up with bright purple light shot with electric blue as the portal opened and sucked them in. "GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!" Screamed Psychedelia, despite Harrison's reassurances.

***

Only five seconds later, they fell out of the portal and onto something soft...... and squishy..... and alive. "The purple kangaroos came back Mom.... they trampled me....." Said a dazed voice, they all awkwardly got off Silver who was rubbing his eyes, he obviously wasn't awake. Amber looked puzzled.

"What purple kangaroos squashed you?" Silver blinked a few times.

"What the hell....?"

"Long time no see." Said the ones who had met this Silver before, grinning.

"Wha...?"

"We met you a couple years ago.... while we were in preschool, remember?" Asked Pamilyn. Silver's eyes widened.

"What the hell?! It's only been a week here!"

**Time is quite strange isn't it? "Time is like a crow, sometimes it is still and other times it flies quickly", the wolf in Ingrid and the Wolf said that.... or something like it, I'm sorry I don't remember the author's name. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Everyone/everything is owned by their/it's respective owners..... like the fancharacters, some are owned by reviewers, some by CrazyNutSquirrel, and one by her bro who doesn't have an FF account! The songs are owned by.... *checks* Hollaback Girl is owned by Gwen Stefani I think, Boulevard of Broken Dreams is owned by Green Day, and Baby Hold Me Tight is owned by Kitty, Daisy & Lewis. SEGA owns Sonic and co. :D iTunes is owned by Apple of course.**

**That has to be our longest disclaimer yet.**

**Disclaimer: What? You've made another character named Disclaimer?!**

**Idiot, I haven't. I meant the disclaimer you gave for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Oh.... heh heh....**

**R&R and tell me what you think! ^_^ PLEASE R&R..... because some of you haven't, the only person who has reviewed (that has a fancharacter in here) the last chapter was inudemon!**


End file.
